Poprawianie dobrego
by RitterC
Summary: Czyli jak się kończy poprawianie rzeczy zrobionych dobrze. W wyniku nieszczęśliwego zbiegu okoliczności podczas rytuału poświęconego bogini Bastet Harry wraz z przyjaciółmi trafia do Hogwartu w 2.998 roku. Tekst powstał w ramach Wyzwania Literackiego Tasiemiec 2015 na Forum Mirriel, jednakże tekst publikowany tutaj różni się nieco od zamieszczonego tamże. Betareader: SzmaragDrac
1. Rozdział 1

**Rozdział 1**

Hermiona Granger aportowała się w przedpokoju swojego domu. Właśnie wróciła z obchodów pierwszej rocznicy zwycięstwa nad Voldemortem. Niestety, przez ostatni rok nic się nie zmieniło. Rodzina Weasleyów dalej obwiniała ją i Harry'ego za śmierć Freda i Rona. Obraz Severusa Snape'a w dyrektorskim gabinecie dalej arogancko milczał i nie ruszał się. A Harry nie pojawił się w magicznej Wielkiej Brytanii od momentu, gdy Molly Weasley wykrzyczała mu w twarz, że wszystkie ofiary to tylko i wyłącznie jego wina. Nie przyszedł już na uroczystość wręczenia Orderów Merlina i pomniejszych odznaczeń, która odbyła się w kilka tygodni po Ostatecznej Bitwie. Na dzisiejszej ceremonii również nie był obecny. Hermiona westchnęła. Ostatnią wiadomość o Harrym dostała od Fleur w lipcu ubiegłego roku, gdy pojawił się w paryskiej filii Banku Gringotta. Potter wypłacił dużą kwotę, którą od razu wymienił na mugolskie pieniądze. Nigdy więcej nie pojawił się już w banku na 99 Rue de Rivoli. I, jak miesiąc wcześniej sprawdziła Fleur, w żadnym innym oddziale banku goblinów na świecie.

Panna Granger od śmierci rodziców mieszkała sama. To był w ogóle tragiczny wypadek. Nie minął nawet miesiąc, odkąd Hermiona ściągnęła rodziców z powrotem do Anglii, gdy pijany kierowca ciężarówki wjechał w ich samochód. Matka zginęła na miejscu, ojciec zmarł kilka godzin później w szpitalu. Dziadkowie dziewczyny umarli młodo, jeszcze zanim dostała zaproszenie z Hogwartu, zaś dalszej rodziny nie było. Gdzieś w dalekiej Ameryce żyła tylko siostra ojca, Ivette, ale kontakt ograniczał się do sporadycznych rozmów telefonicznych i wymiany okolicznościowych kartek.

Po zwycięstwie Hermiona rozpoczęła pracę w Ministerstwie Magii, w Departamencie Tajemnic. Jednakże, ze względu na oszczerczą kampanię prowadzoną przez Molly Weasley, musiała z niej zrezygnować po zaledwie dwóch miesiącach. Do dziś pamiętała ten dzień, gdy jej przełożony wezwał ją do gabinetu i krótko wyjaśnił, że zwraca na siebie zbyt dużą uwagę, w związku z czym powinna rozważyć zmianę miejsca pracy. A najlepiej znaleźć sobie zatrudnienie poza Ministerstwem Magii, a jeszcze lepiej – w mugolskim świecie. Obecnie prowadziła badania genealogiczne na prywatne zlecenia, które napływały do niej zarówno ze świata magicznego, jak i mugolskiego. Pozwalało to pannie Granger utrzymać dom. Dzięki temu również nie musiała korzystać z oszczędności pozostawionych jej przez rodziców. Sprawa, którą Hermiona prowadziła w tej chwili, zmusiła ją do odwiedzenia biblioteki w Hogwarcie. Gdyby nie to, panna Granger nigdy nie pojawiłaby się w szkole w tym dniu. Niestety, terminy goniły i nie było innej możliwości. Na szczęście uzyskane informacje zrekompensowały Hermionie konieczność spotkania Molly Weasley i reszty szalonej, rudowłosej zgrai. Chociaż wydawało jej się, że George krzyczał na nią jakoś tak bez przekonania, zupełnie jakby nie wierzył w to, co na polecenie matki musiał robić.

George Weasley przez kilka miesięcy po śmierci braci i Lee Jordana nie mógł się otrząsnąć. Magiczne Dowcipy Weasleyów zostały ponownie otwarte dopiero w grudniu, ponad pół roku po Bitwie. Wtedy to George całkowicie oddał się wymyślaniu nowych żartów, które sprzedawał w – teraz – już tylko swoim sklepie. Kilkakrotnie, w czasie odwiedzin na Pokątnej, gdy Hermiona spotykała Weasleya, miała wrażenie, że George chciał jej coś powiedzieć, ale za każdym razem rezygnował. Panna Granger nie dziwiła mu się. Bill jako jedyny powiedział głośno, co sądzi o zachowaniu własnej matki, i został wyklęty z rodziny. Odebrano mu również prawo do używania nazwiska Weasley. Obecnie Bill Delacour mieszkał wraz z Fleur w niewielkiej rezydencji pod Paryżem, prezencie ślubnym od rodziców dziewczyny. Od czasu wyrzucenia Billa z rodziny przenieśli się całkowicie do Francji, gdzie obydwoje pracowali dla francuskiej filii Banku Gringotta, mieszczącej się na Rue de Rivoli, w ukrytym skrzydle Luwru. Parę razy Hermiona, gdy zapędziła się ze swoimi poszukiwaniami na tamtą stronę Kanału, odwiedzała ich dom, gdzie zawsze była bardzo ciepło przyjmowana. Raz nawet udało jej się uzyskać swoją odpowiedź w bibliotece rodzinnej rezydencji Delacour, gdzie za zgodą rodziców zaprosiła ją Fleur, po tym jak usłyszała o problemach panny Granger w zbieraniu informacji do prowadzonej podówczas sprawy. Hermiona była jej bardzo wdzięczna, ponieważ zgodnie z tradycją czystokrwistych rodów do bibliotek rodzinnych nie wpuszczano obcych. Ale rodzice panny Delacour polubili Hermionę, a czasem zachowywali się tak, jakby chcieli jej wynagrodzić całe zło, którego dziewczyna doświadczała w magicznej Anglii. A widząc jej miłość do książek, od czasu do czasu przesyłali jej zdobyte gdzieś tomy dotyczące pogmatwanej genealogii brytyjskich rodów Czystej Krwi. Dopiero studiując te księgi, panna Granger dowiedziała się o, chociażby, pokrewieństwie pomiędzy Lucjuszem Malfoyem i Jamesem Potterem czy małżeństwie pomiędzy kuzynostwem, Orionem Blackiem i Walburgą Black, de domo Black. Nie spodziewała się także, że w księgach znajdzie informację, że Pollux Black, ojciec Walburgii, nie miał w chwili narodzin najstarszej córki nawet piętnastu lat.

Hermiona odłożyła torebkę na stojącą przy drzwiach wejściowych szafkę. Marzyła tylko o tym, aby napić się herbaty, gdy usłyszała stukanie do drzwi. Minęły już czasy, gdy panna Granger dokładnie sprawdzała, kto stoi przed drzwiami. Śmierciożercy, którzy przetrwali upadek Czarnego Pana już jakiś czas temu znaleźli się w Azkabanie, pilnie strzeżonym przez smoki i gobliny sprowadzone po zakończeniu wojny i odejściu dementorów. Zresztą Hermiona już dawno otoczyła swój dom zaklęciami ochronnymi, które informowały ją o każdym posiadaczu Mrocznego Znaku, jaki przekroczyłby granicę wytyczonej przez nią bezpiecznej strefy. Również tym razem otworzyła, od razu spodziewając się którejś z sąsiadek lub listonosza. Za drzwiami jednak stał człowiek, którego Hermiona nie spodziewała się już nigdy więcej zobaczyć żywego. Ubrany w czarny mugolski garnitur z renomowanej pracowni krawieckiej, z krótko przystrzyżoną i ułożoną według najnowszych trendów fryzurą, Severus Snape wyglądał, jakby właśnie zszedł z plakatu reklamującego najnowszą kolekcję ubiorów dla Wymagających Dżentelmenów madame Malkin. Doskonały wizerunek psuła tylko blada blizna w miejscu, gdzie Nagini ugryzła Mistrza Eliksirów. Tego było dla panny Granger za wiele. Zemdlała. Jej ostatnią świadomą myślą było: _Przecież on nie żyje_.

Severus w ostatniej chwili złapał padającą Hermionę. Szybko rozejrzał się na wszystkie strony, ale nie zauważył nic podejrzanego. Wziął dziewczynę na ręce i wniósł do domu, nogą zamykając drzwi wejściowe. Nie mógł wiedzieć, że wchodząc do jednorodzinnego, pudełkowatego domku, uruchomił nałożone dawno temu przez Harry'ego Pottera zaklęcie alarmowe. Gdy stojące na biurku George'a Oko Horusa zaczęło migotać, Weasley wiedział, że pojawiło się właśnie ostatnie brakujące ogniwo, które było niezbędne do wykonania wymyślonego przez niego, Billa i Harry'ego planu. Zamyślony, skierował się do kominka, aby powiadomić ich o powrocie Mistrza Eliksirów. Nie wiedział, że Bill już zdążył poinformować o tym Wybrańca, ponieważ to właśnie Bill odnalazł Severusa Snape'a w dalekiej Polsce. Gdy George pojawił się w kominku rezydencji Billa i Fleur, zobaczył siedzących na kanapie brata i Pottera. Nim zdążył coś powiedzieć, obaj ruszyli w jego stronę i chwilę później stali już na brytyjskiej ziemi, w biurze Weasleya.

Hermiona ocknęła się w swoim salonie, leżąc na sofie. Snape stał bokiem do niej, przy kominku, i oglądał jej zdjęcie z rodzicami. To była fotografia zrobiona na kilka dni przed wypadkiem, w którym zginęli. Jane oraz Richard byli tacy szczęśliwi. Tego dnia Hermiona poinformowała ich, że dostała swoją wymarzoną pracę w Departamencie Tajemnic. Widziała zaciśnięte ciasno wargi Mistrza Eliksirów. Nie mogła wiedzieć, że gniew tego człowieka nie był skierowany na nią. Tak, nad głową Billa Delacour, który, wykorzystując posiadane w Banku Gringotta uprawnienia dostępu i naruszając tajemnicę bankową, odnalazł Severusa, zbierały się właśnie czarne chmury. A im dłużej Hermiona była nieprzytomna, tym bardziej chmury te czerniały. W chwili obecnej Severus doszedł do wizualizacji burzy z piorunami, ale nawet to nie byłoby go w stanie zatrzymać, gdyby nie cichy szelest za plecami. Obracając się do swojej byłej uczennicy, Mistrz Eliksirów z powrotem przybrał swoją nieprzeniknioną minę.

– Obudziłaś się, jak widzę. To dobrze, bo musimy porozmawiać, a wolałbym, aby pozostali uczestnicy tej rozmowy nie znaleźli cię zemdlonej. Jeszcze by sobie pomyśleli, że paskudny śmierciożerca zrobił krzywdę ich koleżance. – Jad sączył się z każdego jego słowa. Po wcześniejszej radości Hermiony, że profesorowi udało się przeżyć, nie pozostał już żaden ślad. Panna Granger nie potrafiła zrozumieć, jak Snape'owi udało się przejść przez jej zabezpieczenia, nie naruszając ich. W końcu prowadzone przez Departament Tajemnic badania na schwytanych śmierciożercach wykazały, że Mroczny Znak nie zniknął pomimo potwierdzonej śmierci Voldemorta. Niestety, te kwestie musiały zostać odłożone na później, ponieważ właśnie w tej chwili rozległ się dzwonek przy drzwiach wejściowych. Mistrz Eliksirów spojrzał krytycznie na niezborne ruchy nie do końca przytomnej Hermiony i z cichym westchnieniem poszedł otworzyć drzwi.

Dwóch osób stojących za drzwiami się spodziewał. Trzecia, George Weasley, stanowiła dla niego pewną zagadkę. Nie oczekiwał, że spotka go w towarzystwie Billa i Pottera. Severus potrząsnął głową i zrobił krok w bok, wpuszczając mężczyzn do środka. Żaden z nich nie zauważył lekkiego ruchu firanki w oknie na pierwszym piętrze domku stojącego naprzeciwko.

Ukryty za zasłaniającą część okna kotarą młody mężczyzna uśmiechnął się do siebie. _A więc to dziś postanowicie zmienić świat, poprawić coś, co już raz zostało zrobione dobrze. Zdziwicie się wynikiem swojego eksperymentu. Bardzo się zdziwicie_ – pomyślał. Nadal uśmiechając się, zaczął składać swój sprzęt. Zgodnie z posiadanymi przez niego informacjami start pierwowzoru TEMPUS-a, czyli urządzenia przez przypadek skonstruowanego przez Team Weasley/Potter, powinien nastąpić za trzy dni, licząc od dziś. Jeśli w tej linii czasowej również to zrobią, to po tym jak oni rozpoczną podróż, on też będzie mógł się udać do roku 2998, aby tam na nich poczekać. Zszedł na dół, wciąż się uśmiechając, i spojrzał na pozostających w stazie czasu mieszkańców tego domu. Zanotował w pamięci, aby ustawić zwolnienie czasowe, które uaktywni się i wypuści jego bardzo gościnnych gospodarzy. Oczywiście dopiero po tym, jak on sam zniknie z tego czasu. Oni też będą mieć niespodziankę, gdy dowiedzą się, że stracili kilka dni. Teoretycznie nie mógł wprowadzać zmian do wydarzeń, ale przecież nie będzie jak ten głupek leżał przez kilka dni na dachu. Co prawda to jeszcze nie były czasy, gdy satelitarne mapy Google zapanowały na rynku, ale zawsze ktoś mógł zwrócić na niego uwagę. I tak miał szczęście, że Granger się mocno ograniczyła i jej bariery nie sięgały na drugą stronę ulicy. Może nie miała dość siły, stawiając bariery? A może energia trzeciego poziomu ma jakieś ograniczenia? On sam wykorzystywał energię poziomu piątego, nie musiał się zatem przejmować czymś tak trywialnym, jak braki w energii. Jego pole ochronne było kulą o promieniu dziesięciu mil. A dzięki zastosowaniu pełnej sfery nie obawiał się ataku spod ziemi ani z powietrza. Wiedział, że jest trochę paranoiczny, ale wyłącznie dzięki temu żył tak długo. I nie chciał tego zmieniać w najbliższym czasie.

Tymczasem w salonie domu Hermiony czterej mężczyźni stali na wprost siebie i mierzyli się nieprzyjaznymi spojrzeniami. Nie, po bliższym przyjrzeniu się Hermiona zauważyła, że to Mistrz Eliksirów patrzy nieprzyjaźnie. I, o dziwo, swój morderczy wzrok skierował na Billa, a nie jak zwykle na Harry'ego.

– Powiedz mi, Weasley, czy ty wiesz, co zrobiłeś? – zwrócił się do Billa.

– Nie jestem już Weasley. Po tym, jak sprzeciwiłem się woli matki w sprawie Hermiony i Harry'ego, wyrzuciła mnie z domu i pozbawiła nazwiska.

– Dobrze, Delacour. - Sarkazm był doskonale wyczuwalny. – Czy możesz mi zatem powiedzieć, po co mnie szukałeś? I po co, na Merlina, kazałeś mi tutaj przyjechać? – Hermiona opuściła głowę, aby Snape nie zauważył wyrazu jej twarzy, czystego przerażenia, które ją ogarnęło w tamtej chwili. Przez chwilę wydawało jej się bowiem, że widzi wężowe zęby jadowe w ustach swojego byłego profesora. I że z tych zębów sączy się trucizna.

– Bo możemy to odwrócić, profesorze.

– Co odwrócić, Potter? - Znów syk.

– Wszystko, co się wydarzyło. Istnieje stary egipski rytuał, który pozwoli nam cofnąć się w czasie. Dowolnie daleko, nie tylko o kilka godzin, jak w przypadku zmieniacza czasu. Będziemy mogli zabić Voldemorta na długo, przedtem nim doszedł do władzy. Ma to niestety też swoje złe strony. – Severus nie przerywał. Był zdziwiony, że Potter był w stanie złożyć taką długą wypowiedź. – Nie ma dla nas powrotu, bo to, co zrobimy, spowoduje powstanie nowej linii czasowej. W której nasze przyszłe JA nie wpadną na pomysł, aby wyruszyć w podróż. Bo nie będą mieli powodu, aby to zrobić.

– A dlaczego myślisz, że ja będę tym zainteresowany, Potter?

– Profesorze, w podróż udajemy się tylko ja i George. Pana potrzebujemy do przygotowania pewnego eliksiru, Hermiony do przygotowania niezbędnych obliczeń numerologicznych, a Billa do przygotowania i uruchomienia rytuału, który nas wyśle w przeszłość.

– Potter, nie wierzę, że tego eliksiru nie może zrobić Granger.

– Nie może, bo to eliksir wynaleziony przez pana. Czy też powinienem raczej powiedzieć, ponownie odkryty przez pana, profesorze. – Bill wyciągnął z wewnętrznej kieszeni marynarki plik pergaminów i podał je Severusowi. Mistrz Eliksirów zauważył, że część materiałów, które dostał, to papirusy.

– Przyniosłem oryginały, ale je muszę oddać do Głównej Biblioteki Gringotta. Oraz zrobione przez nasz zespół badawczy kopie. Zgodnie z informacjami, które na prośbę Harry'ego zebrała Fleur, bardzo podobny eliksir był opisywany w „Alchemiku Codziennym" w roku powrotu Voldemorta. Jako autora wskazano pana, profesorze.

Snape usiadł na kanapie i zaczął przeglądać papiery przyniesione przez Billa. Na pierwszy rzut oka to była rzeczywiście ta sama mikstura. _A zatem jego eliksir wytrzymałościowy był znany_ – Severus spojrzał na zamieszczony na oryginalnym papirusie znak wskazujący, że chodzi o IV Dynastię – _ponad cztery i pół tysiąca lat temu. Kto by pomyślał_. Podniósł głowę i powiedział:

– Przygotuję eliksir, Potter. Ale część z tych składników będzie trudna do zdobycia, bo na przykład _materia prima_ można zbierać tylko wiosną, a ta się już skończyła.

– Mamy wszystkie niezbędne składniki. Zbieraliśmy je przez ostatni rok, od czasu Ostatniej Bitwy. – Severus spojrzał zdziwiony na Pottera. Co się stało z tym pyskującym szczeniakiem, którego znał ze szkoły? I wtedy przyszło zrozumienie. Po tym, jak udało mu się pozbierać po ataku Nagini i opuścić Wrzeszczącą Chatę, wstąpił na chwilę do szkoły, chciał zabrać pewne receptury, których był autorem. A których nie chciał zostawiać. Niechciane wspomnienie wypłynęło na wierzch umysłu.

 _Hol Wejściowy był zniszczony. Widać było, że toczyły się w nim ciężkie walki. Jedna połowa wrót prowadzących do niego wisiała na pojedynczym zawiasie, drugiej w ogóle nie było. Słysząc kroki na zewnątrz budynku, Severus ukrył się w cieniu. To właśnie wtedy do zamku wszedł, niosąc na rękach ciało Weasleya, Harry Potter. Za nim Hermiona lewitowała zakrwawione ciało Ginny. Severus już na pierwszy rzut oka widział, że najmłodszy rudzielec nie żyje. I biegnąca do niego Poppy niewiele już pomoże. Wtedy z Wielkiej Sali wyszła Molly. Nawet teraz, na wspomnienie tego przeszywającego krzyku matki, która straciła swoje dzieci, Mistrza Eliksirów przechodził dreszcz. Nigdy więcej nie chciałby tego usłyszeć. Pani Weasley wyrwała ciało swojego syna Harry'emu i delikatnie położyła go na ziemi. Jednak gdy Poppy Pomfrey, po rzuceniu zaledwie jednego zaklęcia diagnostycznego pokręciła przecząco głową, cały gniew Molly uderzył w Harry'ego i stojącą obok niego Hermionę._

 _\- To wasza wina, przez was straciłam troje dzieci. Bo zaprzyjaźnili się z wami. Czarny Pan miał rację. Problem szlam nie zniknie sam[1]. Wynoście się stąd. Nie jesteście tu nikomu potrzebni. Parszywe szlamy._

 _Severus pamiętał, że był bardzo zdziwiony zachowaniem pani Weasley tamtego dnia. Dopiero w kilka tygodni później, będąc już w Polsce, gdy ściągnął z Anglii wszystkie numery „Proroka Codziennego", które ukazały się po Bitwie, zrozumiał, co się stało z kobietą, którą znał. Fred i Ron Weasley zginęli. Patriarcha rodu Weasleyów znajdował się w szpitalu św. Munga, na tym samym oddziale, co Frank i Alicja Longbottomowie. Z tego, co napisano w artykule, Artur był ofiarą poczwórnego Cruciatusa, uzdrowiciele nie dawali mu żadnych szans na wyzdrowienie. Ginny Weasley była torturowana, ale w jej przypadku rokowania dawały nadzieję. George znajdował się pod opieką magopsychologa. Całkowicie rozbity po stracie dwóch braci i ojca. A potem Severus znalazł dodatkowo maleńką wzmiankę o pośmiertnym nadaniu Orderu Merlina III klasy Lee Jordanowi._

– Dobrze, Potter. Przygotuję ten eliksir.

[b]Wyjaśnienia[/b]:

[size=9][1] - bardzo podobne zdanie znajduje się na murze, przy wejściu na ulicę Pokątną, w jednym z opowiadań Arthura Weasleya. Czyta je Margit Boot, matka Terry'ego, gdy wraz z matką Hermiony, Becky Granger, odwiedza Pokątną w trakcie roku szkolnego.[/size]


	2. Rozdział 2

_**Rozdział 2**_

 _– Dobrze, Potter. Przygotuję ten eliksir._

Harry spojrzał na Mistrza Eliksirów i nieznacznie skłonił głowę, niemo dziękując. Następnie przeniósł spojrzenie na właścicielkę domu w którym się zebrali.

\- Hermiono, tak jak wcześniej wspominałem, potrzebujemy twojej pomocy, aby dobrze obliczyć czas. Żaden z nas – tu Harry wskazał na siebie, a następnie Billa i George'a – nie jest zbyt dobry, jeśli chodzi o numerologię i runy.

Przez chwilę panna Granger patrzyła bez zrozumienia na Pottera. Ze stuporu wyrwało ją dopiero prychnięcie Snape'a.

\- Oczywiście, pomogę wam.

\- A przynajmniej wiesz, na co się zgadzasz, Granger? - Sarkastyczny ton Mistrza Eliksirów przywrócił Hermionę do rzeczywistości.

\- Oczywiście, profesorze. - Przy czym słowo „profesorze" Hermiona oddzieliła arogancką pauzą. - Przecież nie jestem jakimś przygłupem, niezależnie od tego, co ostatnio mówił o mnie Percival Weasley.

W tym momencie George skulił się w sobie, ale lekki uśmiech dziewczyny uspokoił go, że chodzi tylko o Percy'ego, a nie wszystkich Weasleyów. Severus spojrzał ze zdumieniem na Granger, a potem uświadomił sobie, o czym mówi dziewczyna. Czytał ten artykuł jakiś miesiąc wcześniej, ale pewien fragment, bardzo dokładnie ukazujący perfidię Weasleyów, utkwił mu szczególnie w pamięci.

 _\- Zgodnie z opiniami nieżyjącego Dyrektora Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa Hogwart, Albusa Dumbledore'a, oraz Opiekunki Domu Gryffindora w tejże szkole, Profesor Minerwy McGonagall, Hermiona Granger jest najlepszą uczennicą w tym pokoleniu. Ośmielę się nie zgodzić z tą opinią. Za przykład niech posłuży, że panna Granger została zwolniona ze swojej pracy w Departamencie Tajemnic. Zwolnienie to, jak wszystko inne w tym konkretnym departamencie Ministerstwa, okrywa aura tajemnicy, zapewne bardzo wygodna dla panny Granger. Szczególnie jeśli połączymy to z opiniami innych nauczycieli Hogwartu. Na przykład profesor Trelawney czy profesor Hooch. Pozostali nauczyciele bronią panny Granger, ale czyż nie jest to spowodowane faktem, że w ten sposób bronią również siebie przed oskarżeniem o niesłuszne promowanie osoby, której ten zaszczyt się nie należał? A może przesadzona opinia o pannie Granger była spowodowana faktem, iż przyjaźniła się z Harrym Potterem? Wszyscy przecież pamiętamy, że to właśnie oni doprowadzili do śmierci mojego brata, Ronalda Weasleya. A Harry Potter nie ma nawet dość odwagi, aby przyjść na groby swoich ofiar._

 _\- Panie Weasley, pana brat został zabity przez śmierciożercę, najprawdopodobniej Kevina MacDonalda. Dlaczego zatem obwinia pan Harry'ego Pottera?_

 _\- Ponieważ pan Potter wiedział, że musi zabić Sam-Wiesz-Kogo, odkąd skończył jedenaście lat i trafił z powrotem do naszego świata. Przez dwa lata chodziłem do szkoły z panem Potterem i nie zauważyłem, aby w jakikolwiek sposób przygotowywał się do tego zadania._

 _\- Tak jak pan wspomniał, Harry Potter miał wtedy jedenaście lat. Chyba nie oczekuje pan, że jedenastolatek mógł się w sposób poważny przygotowywać do walki z Lordem Voldemortem?_

 _\- A dlaczego nie? To było jego przeznaczenie, które musiał wypełnić. Tymczasem przez jego niefrasobliwość padały kolejne ofiary. Cedrik Diggory, który konkurował z panem Potterem jako szukający Domu Hufflepuff. Syriusz Black, po którym pan Potter przejął cały majątek i tytuł głowy rodu Black. Remus Lupin i Nimfadora Tonks, którzy nie chcieli, aby pan Potter był ojcem chrzestnym ich dziecka. Mój brat, Ronald, który zginął tylko dlatego, że pan Potter nie chciał się z nim dzielić chwałą. Moja siostra Ginewra, torturowana i zgwałcona, po tym jak rok wcześniej odrzuciła zaloty pana Pottera. Czy wreszcie mój ojciec, którego jedyną winą było to, że powiedział panu Potterowi, aby uważał na jego dzieci w czasie bitwy. A teraz leży w św. Mungo i uzdrowiciele nie dają mu żadnych szans na wyzdrowienie. A dla nas, dla całej naszej rodziny i wszystkich naszych przyjaciół, to gorsze, niż gdyby zginął._

 _\- Panie Weasley, podobno Neville Longbottom wyzwał pana na pojedynek w obronie honoru swoich przyjaciół, Hermiony Granger i Harry'ego Pottera?_

 _\- Istotnie, taka sytuacja miała miejsce, ale nie przyjąłem wyzwania pana Longbottoma. Nie uważam go bowiem za człowieka honoru. A potwierdza to jego wypowiedź, w której oskarżył mnie o tchórzostwo._

 _\- A co pan może powiedzieć na temat zataczających coraz szersze kręgi wypowiedzi uczestników bitwy na temat wprowadzanego ucisku osób półkrwi i wywodzących się z mugoli?_

 _\- Uważam, że każdy, kto chce być członkiem naszej wspólnoty, powinien poznać WSZYSTKIE zasady obowiązujące w tej grupie. Jeśli nie chce tego zrobić, to znaczy, że nie może być tejże wspólnoty członkiem._

 _\- Panie Weasley, czy to oznacza, że uważa pan, iż takie osoby powinny zostać usunięte z naszej społeczności?_

 _\- Dokładnie tak uważam._

 _\- Rozumiem, myślę, że w tym miejscu zakończymy naszą rozmowę. Dziękuję panu za wywiad, panie Weasley._

Mistrz Eliksirów potrząsnął głową, wyrzucając niechciane wspomnienie ze swoich myśli. Zauważył, że wszyscy mu się przyglądają, ale zanim zdążył coś powiedzieć, odezwał się George.

\- Widzę, że czytał pan wypociny mojego głupiego braciszka.

\- Niestety tak, panie Weasley. I nie tylko ten jeden artykuł. A w ogóle to zastanawiam się, czemu pana brat nie został przydzielony do mojego domu. - Snape uśmiechnął się sarkastycznie. - Wydaje mi się jednak, że zbyt długo nadużywamy gościnności panny Granger. Czy mamy dostęp do jakiegoś laboratorium, w którym będę mógł uwarzyć ten eliksir?

\- Panie profesorze, Czarodziejskie Dowcipy Weasleyów serdecznie zapraszają do skorzystania z naszego laboratorium. - George wygłosił całą wypowiedź z uśmiechem, jednocześnie wykonując fantazyjny ukłon. - Zresztą i tak wszystkie zapasy są właśnie tam – dodał już normalnym tonem.

Hermiona rozejrzała się po wszystkich i powiedziała:

\- Ja chyba muszę wrócić do biblioteki w Hogwarcie. Nie wiem, czy mam wszystkie niezbędne książki. - Widać było, że dziewczyny nie cieszy ta perspektywa.

\- Nie musi pani tego robić, panno Granger. Ośmielę się zauważyć, że większy wybór pozycji jest dostępny w Bibliotece Bodlejańskiej w Oxfordzie. A mniej więcej co pół godziny odchodzi, ze stacji Paddington, pociąg do Oxfordu. Podróż trwa około godziny. Oczywiście, jeśli nie ma pani ochoty się teleportować. Może pani pojechać tam jutro rano i myślę, że do wieczora będzie już pani miała swoją odpowiedź. Jeśli się pani zdecyduje skorzystać z tej biblioteki, powiem pani, jak się dostać do sekcji czarodziejskiej.

\- W Oxfordzie jest biblioteka z książkami magicznymi? - Zdziwienie w głosie Hermiony walczyło o lepsze z rozbawieniem, że o takich rzeczach dowiaduje się dopiero teraz.

\- Oczywiście, panno Granger. Przecież już od początku siedemnastego wieku ta biblioteka dostaje KAŻDĄ – podkreślił – książkę wydaną w Wielkiej Brytanii.

Harry uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Ludzie, których zebrał, to był naprawdę bardzo dobry wybór. Najpierw wybrał Billa, krótko po tym, jak Molly wyklęła go z rodziny i odebrała prawo do nazwiska Weasley. Spotkał się z nim i Fleur w ich rezydencji. Obydwoje obiecali swoją pomoc i powiedzieli, że nikogo nie poinformują o tym, że go widzieli. To również wtedy chłopak dowiedział się o rytuale Bastet, egipskiej bogini matki. Ustalił z Delacourami, co trzeba zrobić, pobrał pieniądze ze swojego konta i zniknął w świecie mugoli. Nawet gdyby ktoś go szukał, to przy zupełnym braku znajomości mugolskiego świata przez czarodziei i tak nie miałby szansy go odnaleźć. Ale i tak Potter podjął wszystkie niezbędne środki ostrożności.

McGonagall była drugą osobą, z którą rozmawiał. Spotkał się z nią w Hogwarcie niedługo po Ostatniej Bitwie. O rozmowie, którą odbył z nią i Dumbledorem, nie powiedział nikomu. Jeśli coś pójdzie nie tak, Hermiona, Bill i Snape dostaną odpowiednie listy, a George'a sam poinformuje. Natomiast w przypadku udanej akcji nie będzie to miało żadnego znaczenia.

Kolejną osobą był George. Harry jak dziś pamiętał pierwszą publikację na temat swój i Hermiony. Nigdy nie podejrzewałby, że pani Weasley może być taka złośliwa w rozmowie z dziennikarką. Z artykułu, którego nie powstydziłaby się tragicznie zaginiona Rita Skeeter, wyzierała sztuczna troska o zniszczoną rodzinę Weasleyów. Ale to, co było najgorsze, to reprezentowane przez dziennikarza podejście „dobry bohater to martwy bohater". Harry przymknął na chwilę oczy, jeden akapit wbił mu się w pamięć.

 _Oczywiście musimy pamiętać o tym, że rodzice pana Pottera zginęli siedemnaście lat temu. Ale przez cały czas, przed pójściem do Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa Hogwart pozostawał pod opieką kochającej rodziny. Siostra Lily Potter otoczyła swojego siostrzeńca opieką. Niestety, pan Potter nie docenił poświęcenia swoich opiekunów. Wielokrotnie w Hogwarcie szkalował ich, nieposzlakowaną w świecie mugoli, opinię, informując dyrektora szkoły i opiekunkę swojego Domu o wyimaginowanych krzywdach, których doznał od państwa Dursley._

Był też i drugi, znacznie gorszy fragment, którego Harry nie mógł bardzo długo wyrzucić z pamięci.

 _Jakkolwiek cieszymy się, że panu Potterowi udało się pokonać Sami-Wiecie-Kogo, tak bardzo niepokoi nas jego tajemnicze zniknięcie. Pani Weasley, która w trakcie Ostatniej Bitwy straciła połowę rodziny, a w trakcie pierwszej wojny z Sami-Wiecie-Kim również dwóch braci, podejrzewa, że Harry Potter zniknął, ponieważ ani jemu, ani jego wspólniczce, pannie Granger, nie udało się wejść w rolę wybawiciela społeczności magicznej, co uniemożliwiło im także kontynuowanie dzieła Sami-Wiecie-Kogo._

W dzień po ukazaniu się tego artykułu Harry przeżył największy wstrząs swojego życia. Już nigdy więcej nie spodziewał się zobaczyć Rona. Tymczasem duch jego najlepszego przyjaciela odnalazł go w Irlandii. Rozmawiali długo, Ron przepraszał za to, co robi jego matka. A potem wysłał Harry'ego do George'a. Potter nigdy nie powiedział Weasleyowi, dlaczego tamtego czerwcowego dnia znalazł się w szpitalu św. Munga. Ani wtedy, ani teraz nie był do końca pewny, czy rzeczywiście przeżył odwiedziny Rona.

Niestety, żaden z nich nie potrafił przeprowadzić niezbędnych obliczeń numerologicznych. Ale zanim Harry udał się do Hermiony, postanowili odnaleźć Severusa Snape'a. Zarówno Potter, jak i Bill byli pewni, że przeżył Bitwę, ponieważ we Wrzeszczącej Chacie nie było ciała. A poza tym przez ostatni rok nikt nie widział, aby jego portret w gabinecie dyrektora poruszył się albo odezwał. I odnaleźli. A w zasadzie to Bill odnalazł, wykorzystując swoją pozycję w strukturach banku Gringotta. Szybko udało się ustalić, że ktoś regularnie pobiera środki ze skrytki Mistrza Eliksirów. Trochę czasu zajęło zlokalizowanie miejsca ukrycia się Snape'a, ponieważ każda z wypłat była realizowana w innym oddziale. W końcu, metodą eliminacji, zdołali określić, że Severus Snape ukrywa się w jednym z czterech państw: Polsce, Czechach, Słowacji lub Węgrzech. Ponieważ wypłaty były realizowane zawsze tego samego dnia miesiąca, udali się we czwórkę do wytypowanych oddziałów banku, ale to Billowi dopisało szczęście.

 _\- Witam, panie profesorze. - Snape zawirował, odwracając się szybko i sięgając po różdżkę. Jego ruch zwrócił uwagę znajdujących się w sali goblinów, przez co Severus nie mógł użyć czarów. Uśmiechnął się nieszczerze i odwzajemnił powitanie._

 _\- Witam, panie Weasley. A może powinienem powiedzieć, panie Delacour?_

 _\- Nazwiska nie mają znaczenia, panie profesorze. Czy możemy porozmawiać?_

 _\- Nawet jeśli powiem nie, to i tak nie odpuścisz, Williamie._

 _\- Ma pan rację, profesorze. Zapraszam za mną. - Bill poprowadził Mistrza Eliksirów do jednego z gabinetów, przepuścił go przodem i, wchodząc do gabinetu, zamknął drzwi._

 _\- O co chodzi, Williamie?_

 _\- Profesorze, potrzebujemy pana pomocy._

 _\- Kto, Williamie?_

 _\- Nie mogę tego w tej chwili powiedzieć. Jeśli się pan zdecyduje, proszę się udać pod ten adres. - To mówiąc, Bill podał kartkę z adresem Snape'owi. - Tam dowie się pan wszystkiego._

I w taki oto sposób Severus Snape – Ślizgon – wylądował na osiedlu domków jednorodzinnych pod Londynem w towarzystwie stada Gryfonów. Z przeczuciem, że na pewno coś pójdzie nie tak, a on będzie to musiał potem naprawiać.

\- Skoro wyjaśniliśmy sobie wszystko – sarkazm w głosie Mistrza Eliksirów był łatwo słyszalny - to przenieśmy się do laboratorium, muszę sprawdzić czy mam wszystko co niezbędne. W trakcie ważenia eliksiru nie będzie czasu, aby szukać brakujących składników. Weasley – zwrócił się do George'a – ty mi pomożesz. To jest eliksir, który lepiej warzyć w dwie osoby.

\- Czy możemy się stąd deportować, Hermiono? - Po raz pierwszy od czasu przybycia Potter zwrócił się bezpośrednio do panny Granger.

\- Tak, chociaż ja nie wiem gdzie się mamy deportować.

\- Spokojnie, Hermiono. George cię zabierze. A pana, profesorze weźmie Bill.

Chwilę później rozległo się kilka trzasków aportacji i dom pozostał pusty. Opuszczając dom w którym mieszkała całe swoje życie, Hermiona nie spodziewała się, że będzie to jednocześnie ostatni raz, gdy go widzi.

Pojawili się w holu domu zajmowanego przez George'a. Zarówno Hermiona, jak i Severus rozglądali się ciekawie po pomalowanym w kwiaty korytarzu. Kilkoro drzwi prowadziło do dalszych pomieszczeń, ale nie dane im było zbyt długo się rozglądać. George wskazał jedno z przejść, i zwracając się do Hermiony, powiedział:

\- To jest biblioteka, zobacz, czy są tam jakieś księgi, które mogą cię zainteresować. Katalog leży na stoliku przy wejściu. - Panna Granger kiwnęła głową i poszła do wskazanego przez Weasleya pomieszczenia. - Harry, Bill, wiecie, gdzie jest kuchnia, zorganizujcie coś do jedzenia. I poinformujcie Fleur, że trochę tu zostaniemy. Jeśli chce, może do nas dołączyć – dodał po namyśle. - A pana, profesorze, zapraszam. - To mówiąc, skierował się do schodów prowadzących w dół.

Gdy przekroczyli drzwi do laboratorium, Mistrz Eliksirów rozejrzał się i stwierdził, że dawno nie widział tak dobrze wyposażonej pracowni. Dwie przyległe do siebie ściany zajmowały regały ze składnikami. Z tego, co mężczyzna widział, każdy pojemnik był dokładnie opisany i wyraźnie rzucał się w oczy podział ze względu na pochodzenie ingrediencji. Przy trzeciej ścianie przymocowano blat, pod którym złożono kociołki różnych kształtów i rozmiarów. W specjalnie przygotowanym stojaku leżało kilka przenośnych palenisk, a z boku znajdowały się stojaki pod kociołki. Na ostatniej ścianie stał zamknięty regał, chroniony dodatkowo zaklęciem. Do właśnie do niego podszedł George. Powoli ściągnął uroki ochronne i zwyczajnym, metalowym kluczem otworzył mebel.

\- Powinno być tutaj wszystko, co będzie potrzebne do eliksiru, profesorze – powiedział.


	3. Rozdział 3

_**Rozdział 3**_

Hermiona nie mogła zasnąć. Od kilku godzin przewracała się w coraz bardziej skotłowanej pościeli. Pokój, który dostała, nie wyróżniał się niczym szczególnym. Pojedyncze łóżko z baldachimem, szafka nocna, szafa w rogu pomieszczenia i nieduża komoda pomiędzy oknami. Dziewczyna, odkąd po kolacji została tutaj przyprowadzona przez George'a, nie potrafiła oderwać myśli od rytuału, o którym jej opowiedzieli przy posiłku. Sam obrzęd był bardzo prosty, a ze względu na ciągłość tradycji egipskiej również inne kwestie były znacznie ułatwione.

Zgodnie z tym co powiedział Bill rytuał miał być przeprowadzony w Per Bastet, Domu Bastet. Zanim jednak Hermiona zdążyła zapytać jak planują odnaleźć starożytne miasto, Delacour poinformował ją, że zna to miejsce. Powiedział także, że kiedyś tam był, gdy w Tell Basta, mieście znajdującym się w tym samym miejscu co starożytne Per Bastet były przez mugolskich archeologów prowadzone prace wykopaliskowe. To właśnie dzięki temu Bill wiedział gdzie są ruiny Wielkiej Świątyni Bastet w której należało szukać ołtarza, niezbędnego do przeprowadzenia rytuału.

Delacour zapowiedział także, że gdy Hermiona uda się do biblioteki, zaś profesor Snape i George będą przygotowywać eliksir on, wraz z Fleur i Harrym sprawdzą czy uda im się odnaleźć ołtarz. Po cichu Bill liczył, że jeśli nie znajdą go od razu z pomocą przyjdzie im kapłan błądzących. Jednak, ku zdziwieniu byłej Gryfonki, odmówił podania więcej szczegółów zasłaniając się tajemnicą Gringotta.

Hermionę rozbawiło też pytanie Billa czy któreś z nich kiedykolwiek grało na sistrum. Z tego co dziewczyna pamiętała był to instrument starożytny. Została jednak szybko wyprowadzona z błędu. Przez kilka minut Delacourowie na zmianę opowiadali o wykorzystywaniu tegoż instrumentu w obrzędach religijnych w Etiopii. Siedząc i żartując z nimi Granger po raz pierwszy od śmierci rodziców poczuła, że śmiech może jeszcze istnieć.

BREAK LINE

Szmer dochodzący od okna zwrócił uwagę dziewczyny, która poderwała się z łóżka, chwytając za różdżkę. Na kilka sekund jej mózg się zawiesił. Wpatrywała się tylko niewidzącym wzrokiem w świetlistą postać stojącą przed nią.

\- Ron? - wyszeptała, opuszczając jednocześnie różdżkę.

\- Tak, Hermiono. Udało mi się uciec. Ale niedługo mnie znajdą i sprowadzą z powrotem.

\- Och, Ron. Tęskniłam za tobą – wyszlochała.

\- Ja za tobą też. - Dziewczyna widziała, jak chłopak mruży widmowe oczy, zupełnie jakby chciał powstrzymać łzy. - Niedługo po mnie przyjdą. Ale będę się starał być przy tobie tak często, jak tylko będę mógł.

\- Kto po ciebie przyjdzie, Ron?

\- Strażnicy, ktokolwiek, to nie ma znaczenia, Herm. Chcę być z tobą i będę. Dopóki ty też będziesz tego chciała.

\- Strażnicy? - Ron skrzywił się nieznacznie i wzruszył ramionami. Powinien wiedzieć, że jeśli tylko wymknie mu się coś na ten temat, to Gryfonka wyciągnie od niego resztę bardzo szybko.

\- Tak, po śmierci trafiłem do wielkiej groty. Ci, którzy byli tam wcześniej, powiedzieli mi, że to Grota Oczekiwania. Będziemy tam przebywać, dopóki nie pozwolą nam przejść dalej, do Wielkiej Światłości.

\- Ron – zaczęła cicho dziewczyna – czy to znaczy, że po śmierci dusze czarodziei trafiają do tej groty? A co z Sam-Wiesz-Kim?

\- Jest tam ze mną. Ale wielu moich towarzyszy jest przeciwko Voldemortowi, nie pozwolą mu opuścić Groty. Nie tak jak mi. Ale dość o mnie. Powiedz, co u ciebie?

\- Moi rodzice nie żyją. - Przymknęła oczy, aby nie zobaczył jej łez. Przez to przegapiła delikatne lśnienie w rogu pokoju, które po krótkiej chwili zniknęło. Ron stojący plecami również nic nie zauważył. - Już prawie rok minął od ich śmierci. A potem … - Nie potrafiła dokończyć, powiedzieć mu w twarz, co sądzi o pani Weasley. Ale chłopak i tak domyślił się, co chciała zrobić.

\- Herm, przepraszam za nich. Wiem, że to moja matka, mój brat i moja siostra, ale wiedz, że nie zgadzam się z ich postępowaniem. Nie mieli prawa. To wszystko wina Percy'ego. To on powiedział naszej matce – Hermiona zwróciła uwagę, że Ron po raz kolejny nie użył słowa „mama", jak zawsze mówił o Molly, ale „matka" - o badaniach Ministerstwa. O tym, że szlamy i półkrwi są znacznie słabsze niż czarodzieje czystej krwi.

\- Ronaldzie, ale przecież to nieprawda. Jak oni mogą … - Znów zabrakło jej słów ze zdenerwowania. - Przecież Harry, Dumbledore, Voldemort, wszyscy oni byli półkrwi i potężniejsi niż inni czarodzieje. - Tym razem przerwała, ponieważ kątem oka wyłapała delikatne lśnienie, zupełnie jakby światło księżyca odbiło się od błyszczących czarnych piór. Ale gdy przyjrzała się bliżej, nic nie ukrywało się w kącie. Zmarszczyła brwi, nie rozumiejąc co się dzieje.

\- Hermiono – głos Rona był pełen miłości – nie możesz ciągle rozpamiętywać tego, co się już zdarzyło, nie zmienisz tego.

\- Zmienię! Zrobię, co będzie trzeba! Pójdę nawet do piekła! - krzyknęła. - Ale to twój brat jest problemem, to z nim trzeba się rozprawić.

\- Próbowałem z nim rozmawiać, nie zrozumiał tego, co chcę mu przekazać.

\- Co mu powiedziałeś, Ron?

\- Prawdę o Grocie Oczekiwania. Nie uwierzył mi i kazał znikać. Droga do niego jest dla mnie zamknięta, bo jeśli śmiertelnik nie chce rozmawiać, nie mogę do niego iść. A Percy bardzo wyraźnie zaznaczył, że nic, co mogę mu powiedzieć, go nie interesuje.

\- Och, Ron. - Dziewczyna zrobiła taki ruch, jakby chciała objąć swojego chłopaka. Ale odskoczyła do tyłu, gdy za rudzielcem pojawiła się strzelista postać. Jeszcze chwilę wcześniej nic tam nie było. A teraz stał tam wysoki mężczyzna, który trzymał rękę na ramieniu Weasleya.

\- Czas na nas, chłopcze. I tak zbyt długo pozwoliłem ci tutaj być. Ktoś mógłby się zainteresować dlaczego. - Na jego wargach pojawił się uśmieszek łudząco podobny do tak dobrze jej znanego uśmiechu Mistrza Eliksirów, ale większa część twarzy pozostała nadal w cieniu. - No już, ucałuj pannę na do widzenia i lecimy.

Hermiona spojrzała na mężczyznę z namysłem. _Ciekawe, jak to sobie wyobrażał?_ Wszystkie myśli uleciały jej z głowy, gdy poczuła obejmujące ją ramiona Rona. Nie zastanawiając się, jak to w ogóle możliwe, również przytuliła chłopaka. Jej usta bardzo szybko odnalazły jego, ale pocałunek był niezwykle delikatny, lekki jak dotyk skrzydeł motyla. Chwilę później Weasley rozluźnił uścisk i zrobił krok w tył, po czym odwrócił się do stojącego obok mężczyzny.

\- Jestem gotowy. - Odpowiedziało mu nieznaczne skinięcie głową i wielka dłoń znów opadła na ramię chłopaka. W tej samej chwili zniknął cień zalegający w pokoju i strażnik Rona ukazał się w całej okazałości. Postawny, szczupły mężczyzna w czarnym garniturze, czarnej koszuli i wysokich czarnych butach, podobnych do tych używanych przez dżokejów. Jedyną jasną plamę w całym stroju stanowiła biała batystowa chusteczka wsunięta nieco niedbale do butonierki. Ale tym, co zwróciło uwagę dziewczyny, były czarne lśniące skrzydła wystające zza jego ramion. Skrzydła, którymi owinął siebie i Weasleya. Gdy to zrobił, podniósł głowę i mrugnął do niej, jednocześnie znikając.

BREAK LINE

Panna Granger zatoczyła się i ciężko usiadła na łóżku, gdy zrozumiała, kim był przybysz. Wróciły ukryte głęboko wspomnienia. W tej samej chwili Hermiona zrozumiała też, że matka jej ojca wiedziała, że ona jest czarownicą. To stąd wynikały te niekończące się historie babci opowiadane maleńkiej wnuczce czy dziwne zachowania dziadka. Zaczęła się zastanawiać, kim tak naprawdę byli. Zakopując się pod kołdrą, zatopiła się we wspomnieniach.

 _Letni dzień, słońce stojące wysoko na niebie. Mała, najwyżej czteroletnia dziewczynka biega wesoło po trawniku wokół rozłożonego koca piknikowego, radośnie pokrzykując. Na kocu siedzą dwie pary. Starszy mężczyzna z uśmiechem przypatruje się wnuczce. Nieznacznie mruży oczy, gdy wokół dziecka wyłapuje znajome zawirowanie magii. Nigdy nie powiedział swojemu synowi, że sam jest czarodziejem, że magia istnieje. Nie chciał psuć idealnego świata swojego dziecka. Wie, że ma jeszcze dużo czasu, zanim Hermiona dostanie swój list. Wszak jego bardzo dobry, pomimo znacznej różnicy wieku, przyjaciel, Elfias Doge, już jakiś czas temu obchodził swoje setne urodziny, a były już dyrektor Hogwartu, Armando Dippet, miał – z tego, co mówił Elfias – ponad sto dwadzieścia lat. Podczas gdy on nie osiągnął nawet połowy tego wieku. W ten piękny letni dzień nie mógł wiedzieć, że nić życia jego i jego małżonki zostanie brutalnie przerwana_. Hermiona drgnęła, to nie było jej wspomnienie! Ale zanim zdążyła się nad tym zastanowić poczuła, że napłynęło kolejne.

 _Dziewczynka ma jakieś siedem lat. Stoi, trzymając babcię za rękę, przed katedrą świętego Jerzego w Southwark. Nie rozumie, czemu tutaj przyszły. Wszak to kościół papistów. Ale babcia, wciąż ściskając jej dłoń, wprowadza małą Hermionę do środka. Dziecko obserwuje swoją opiekunkę i powtarza wszystkie wykonywane przez nią czynności, rozumiejąc, że tego oczekuje mama jej ojca. Świątynia jest w środku pusta. Tylko w ostatniej ławce, po lewej stronie kościoła[1], klęczy samotnie mężczyzna w czarnym garniturze. Na jego widok babcia lekko się wzdryga, mocniej ściska jej rękę i szybkim krokiem prowadzi w stronę ołtarza. Gdy parę minut później Hermiona ogląda się, mężczyzny już nie ma_.

I kolejny przeskok. _Hermiona ma dziewięć lat. Są wakacje, siedzi na łóżku w domu babci i dziadka na wrzosowiskach Szkocji. Za oknem hula wiatr. Gdy drzwi się otwierają, dziewczynka nerwowo odwraca się, ale to tylko babcia. Starsza pani trzyma w rękach tacę z kolacją, a pod pachą ściska grubą książkę. Delikatnie odstawia tacę na nocną szafkę. Gdy wnuczka je, babcia czyta historie o czarnych aniołach, strażnikach Groty Oczekiwania. Dziewczynka zasypia. Wyłącznie na pewnym poziomie świadomości rejestruje ciche „Obliviate". Dziecko nie wie, co oznacza to obce słowo. Postanawia zapytać rano, ale rankiem już nic nie pamięta_. Gryfonka się trzęsie rozumiejąc, że również to wspomniane zostało jej przez kogoś przekazane.

 _W kolejnym wspomnieniu Hermiona jest już dorosła. I doskonale wie, co się za chwilę wydarzy. Dzwonek do drzwi. Młody policjant w mundurze, uciekając wzrokiem, informuje ją o wypadku rodziców. Potem są długie szpitalne korytarze, zapach lekarstw i godziny oczekiwania na twardym krześle. I smutny wzrok młodego Hindusa, który opiekował się w tych ostatnich chwilach jej ojcem, mówiący jej znacznie więcej niż wypowiadane słowa, których nawet nie słyszy. Chciałaby się zerwać, biec, wykrzyczeć światu swój ból. Czuje, jak ktoś łapie ją za ramiona i obejmuje. Duża męska ręka gładzi jej włosy. Człowiek pozwala jej się wypłakać na swojej piersi, cały czas delikatnie głaszcząc ją po głowie. Uspokajający szept, którego nie rozumie. A gdy się uspokaja i podnosi wzrok, widzi najpierw białą koloratkę katolickiego księdza. Dopiero potem spogląda na twarz o ostrych rysach. I zatrzymuje wzrok na oczach, które widziały zbyt wiele. Znacznie później dowie się, że to przyjaciel dziadka. Inkwizytor z Kongregacji Nauki Wiary, jednej z dziewięciu kongregacji Kurii Rzymskiej. To, czego nigdy się nie dowie, to fakt, że ten ksiądz nie jest zwyczajnym mugolem. Nie dowie się także, ile ma lat i dlaczego prefekt Kongregacji[2] nigdy nie sprzeciwia się jego wypowiedzianym cichym głosem prośbom. Bo ojciec Ulf Skygge z Towarzystwa Jezusowego nigdy nie rozkazuje. Zawsze wyłącznie prosi._

 _To wspomnienie jest o miesiąc późniejsze. Jedynym, co wyróżnia spotkanego w szpitalu mężczyznę, to nierzucająca się w oczy koloratka. Ubrany jest w jasnoszary garnitur. Siedzą przy kawiarnianym stoliku w The River Cafe. Hermiona polubiła to miejsce, już od ponad dziesięciu lat lokal prowadzony jest przez Ruth Rogers i Rose Gray. Dzięki swojemu tajemniczemu towarzyszowi dziewczyna poznała obie. Kilka dni temu załatwili wszystkie sprawy związane ze śmiercią rodziców. Ojciec Ulf zaprosił ją tutaj, ponieważ chce, aby Hermiona kogoś spotkała. Gdy przy ich stoliku przystaje prowadzący dwie osoby kelner, dziewczyna uśmiecha się zachęcająco do zdenerwowanej pary. To jej pierwsi klienci, francuscy emigranci. Szukają swoich przodków, po których ślad zaginął w czasie Rewolucji Francuskiej_.

BREAK LINE

Sen nadchodzi zupełnie niespodziewanie. Jeszcze chwilę wcześniej Gryfonka nerwowo kręciła się w pościeli, przeżywając na nowo wydarzenia ze swojej przeszłości, aby w mgnieniu oka przenieść się do krainy Morfeusza. Nie widzi, stojących przy jej łóżku, ojca Ulfa i czarnego anioła, który zabrał Rona. Mężczyźni patrzą na siebie ze spokojem, pytający wzrok anioła napotyka nieznaczne skinięcie głową od ojca Skyggego. Dłoń strażnika Groty dotyka delikatnie czoła śpiącej dziewczyny.

 _Pierwsze, co odczuwa Hermiona, zanim nawet coś zobaczy, to wszechogarniająca pustka. W tym miejscu nie ma prawie w ogóle uczuć. Unosi się w powietrzu i leci przez wielką grotę. Po jej prawej stronie widzi dużą grupę ludzi. Dopiero po chwili dociera do niej, że to oni są źródłem żałobnych dźwięków, które ją otaczają, odkąd wleciała do jaskini. Nagle wyczuwa, że ktoś jej towarzyszy – to młoda dziewczyna o ogniście rudych włosach, lekko wystających kościach policzkowych i alabastrowej skórze upstrzonej gęsto piegami. Nie potrafi zrozumieć, dlaczego czuje, że pomiędzy nimi dwiema istnieje jakaś więź. Ruda wskazuje jej grupę, na którą chwilę wcześniej zwróciła uwagę, i mówi, choć jej głos Hermiona słyszy wyłącznie w myślach._

 _\- Chór czarnoksiężników, niektórzy czekają setki lat, aby wejść do Wielkiej Światłości. - Gryfonka kiwa głową, ale nie wie, czy jej towarzyszka może to zobaczyć we wszechogarniającej ciemności, która napływa z głębi Groty._

 _\- A tam? - Wskazuje drugą stronę jaskini._

 _\- Tam są ludzie, którzy nie popełnili żadnego grzechu._

 _\- Dlaczego zatem są tutaj?_

 _\- Bo to jest przedsionek śmierci, miejsce, w którym tacy jak twój narzeczony czekają, aż wszystkie nierozwiązane sprawy z ich przeszłości się zakończą._

 _\- Czy Ron..._

 _\- Możesz go zobaczyć, ale on ciebie nie będzie widział. Tylko twoja dusza zawędrowała na ścieżki śmierci._

 _Hermiona czuje, jak druga dziewczyna bierze ją za rękę i kieruje się w stronę skalnej ściany. I znów nie potrafi zrozumieć, skąd się bierze to poczucie bliskości. Gdy dolatują, Gryfonka widzi rude włosy siedzącego w kręgu Rona. Obok niego dostrzega Freda, kawałek dalej czarne zwichrzone włosy Syriusza. Remus, obejmujący Tonks, spoczywa na wprost Weasleyów. Nagle ze zdziwieniem zauważa siedzącą kilka miejsc od Blacka Bellatrix. Nie wie, dlaczego w tym luźnym kręgu nie ma Dumbledore'a. Nie zauważa, że jej towarzyszka uśmiecha się smutno, gdy ta myśl do niej dociera. Ruda jest jeszcze młoda, nie potrafi powstrzymać się od spojrzenia na drugą stronę jaskini, w stronę złowieszczego chóru. Na szczęście Hermiona tego nie widzi. Czuje drobną kobiecą dłoń na ramieniu, a przy jej uchu rozlega się szept:_

 _\- Czas na ciebie, musisz wrócić do świata żywych._

 _\- Zobaczę cię jeszcze? - pyta, nie do końca pewna, czy chce to wiedzieć._

 _\- Przyszłość nie jest zdeterminowana, dlatego jest przyszłością – odpowiada dziewczyna_.

BREAK LINE

W pustym pokoju, w domu George'a Weasleya, Hermiona Granger podrywa się do siadu. Ale nie ma zagrożenia. Jest za to natrętna myśl, że George powinien się dowiedzieć o swoich braciach. Gryfonka nie potrafi powiedzieć, skąd jest ta myśl, ale wie, że się z nią w pełni zgadza. Porozmawiają po śniadaniu, gdy Harry i Bill udadzą się do Egiptu, a profesor Snape ukryje się w laboratorium, przygotowując eliksir.

BREAK LINE

 **Wyjaśnienia** :

 _[1] - tradycjonalista, w średniowieczu, aż do mniej więcej XVIII wieku jeśli w świątyni znalazła się choć jedna kobieta mężczyźni mieli obowiązek stawać/siadać po lewej stronie kościoła. Ten zwyczaj wywodzi się od Ukrzyżowania Chrystusa i na przedstawieniach tej sceny miejsce po prawej stronie należy się Maryi (prawa strona jest w chrześcijaństwie stroną lepszą, ponieważ to prawa ręka dokonuje błogosławieństwa), zaś po lewej stronie krzyża stoi zwykle ulubiony uczeń, św. Jan. Oczywiście, nadal zdarzają się przedstawienia niekanoniczne, ale Kościół stara się je szybko wycofywać "z obiegu"._

 _[2] - prefektem Kongregacji Nauki Wiary w latach 1981 - 2005, czyli również w czasach opisywanych przeze mnie, był kardynał Joseph Ratzinger, późniejszy papież Benedykt XVI. Niektóre z jego decyzji i wydanych rozporządzeń w okresie, gdy był prefektem Kongregacji Nauki Wiary są mocno kontrowersyjne. To w czasie jego urzędowania (22.07.1992) wydano dokument mówiący, że atak ze względu na orientację seksualną nie jest tym samym co atak ze względu na pochodzenie etniczne, wyznawaną religię, etc. Dokument ten był krytykowany zarówno przez niektórych biskupów, jak i organizacje LGBTQ._


	4. Rozdział 4

A/N: Błąd Hermiony przy runach oraz błąd autora dotyczący rodziny Weasleyów są zamierzone i wyjaśnią się w kolejnych rozdziałach.

BREAK LINE

 _ **Rozdział 4**_

Wczesnym rankiem Hermionę obudziły promienie słoneczne, wpadające do pokoju przez niezasłonięte okno. Podekscytowana nocną wizytą Rona i swoim snem dziewczyna szybko umyła się i po włożeniu mugolskich ubrań, w których miała odwiedzić oxfordzką bibliotekę, zbiegła do kuchni. W pomieszczeniu przebywał już, Harry, przygotowujący dla wszystkich śniadanie, oraz gospodarz domu, George. Obydwaj spojrzeli ze zdziwieniem na wchodzącą tanecznym krokiem Gryfonkę. Na jej widok Weasley uśmiechnął się szerzej. Zawsze, pomimo jej nieco apodyktycznych skłonności, lubił tę dziewczynę. Chwilę później do kuchni weszli Bill oraz Fleur, a na końcu profesor Snape.

Podczas śniadania Hermiona postanowiła wypytać Delacoura o runy, które będą niezbędne do rytuału.

\- Dobra, Bill. Czego tak konkretnie potrzebujemy? – spytała, nakładając sobie jednocześnie tosty i dżem.

\- Potrzebujesz jakiejś runy, która pozwoli określić czas, o jaki będziemy robić skok. Myślę, że w tym wypadku wystarczy jakaś kombinacja run numerycznych. Drugiej, która będzie odpowiadać za kierunek przemieszczenia. O ile mogę coś doradzić, spróbuj poszukać w runach lustrzanych. Dodatkowo coś, co zadba o bezpieczeństwo uczestników rytuału. I na koniec coś, co przemieści tylko osoby, które będą tego chciały. Jedyne ograniczenie, jakie masz, to to, że muszą to być runy, które były znane w czasach czwartej dynastii. Niestety mamy tutaj pewien problem.

\- Jaki problem, Bill? – spytał Harry, uprzedzając Gryfonkę.

\- Brak jednoznacznego datowania, czterech różnych badaczy[1] podało różne zakresy dat. Dlatego, Hermiono, proponuję, abyś skupiła się wyłącznie na okresie wspólnym dla wszystkich czterech, to jest latach dwa tysiące siedemdziesiąt pięć do dwa tysiące pięćset cztery przed naszą erą. To zakres bezpieczny.

\- Rozumiem, Bill. Dziękuję za wskazówki. Profesorze, czy może mi pan powiedzieć, jak mam się aportować do Oxfordu? – spytała.

\- Aportuje się pani ze mną, panno Granger. Zostawię tam panią i wrócę do laboratorium.

\- Dziękuję, profesorze.

\- Potter. – Snape odwrócił się teraz do Harry'ego. – Masz jakiś pomysł, w jaki sposób możecie z Weasleyem zmienić wygląd? Nie wolno wam udać się w czasy Voldemorta, wyglądając tak jak teraz. Ktoś mógłby was zapamiętać i przypomnieć sobie o tym w najmniej odpowiednim momencie. Zresztą wtedy w Hogwarcie będzie McGonagall, Hagrid, Prewettowie i Weasleyowie, czyli rodzice Molly i Artura. Poza tym Alaphard i Orion Black czy Abraxas Malfoy. Jeśli wszystko pójdzie dobrze, to ktoś z nich mógłby w pewnym momencie przypomnieć sobie, że gdzieś już widział takie oczy jak twoje, Potter. A pan, panie Weasley, jest archetypicznym przykładem mężczyzn z rodu Weasleyów.

\- Tak, profesorze. Mamy mugolskie maski z lateksu oraz szkła kontaktowe, założymy je tuż przed rytuałem. Dobrze dobrane i dopasowane, są praktycznie nie do wykrycia. Trzeba tylko uważać, żeby nie przeciąć ani nie uszkodzić masek, bo wtedy zejdą w całości.

\- Nie jest to najlepsze rozwiązanie, Potter.

\- Lepsze niż eliksir wielosokowy.

\- Ale nie lepsze niż to – odpowiedział Snape, stawiając na kuchennym stole przezroczysty flakonik z białym eliksirem. – Mój najnowszy wynalazek, nie ma nazwy, ponieważ nie sprzedaję go nikomu. W ciągu minuty po zażyciu pozwala na modyfikację wyglądu lub przyjęcie wcześniej zaprogramowanego. Nie pozwala na zmianę płci. Niestety to, co mam przy sobie, jest już ustawione pode mnie, więc z dowolnej zmiany wyglądu nic nie będzie, ale każdy, kto go wypije, stanie się na okres jednego roku lub do czasu wypowiedzenia przeciwzaklęcia osobą o bladej cerze, podobnej do tej, którą miał Draco Malfoy, oraz prostych brązowych włosach. Również oczy ulegają zmianie, po zażyciu eliksiru staną się niebieskie. – To mówiąc, Severus lekkim ruchem różdżki przesunął po blacie po jednej porcji w stronę każdej osoby obecnej w pomieszczeniu. – Na wszelki wypadek – dodał.

BREAK LINE

Gdy tylko Hermiona teleportowała się wraz ze Snapem do Oxfordu, Harry wraz z Fleur i Billem udali się do Egiptu. Pomimo że Potter w ostatnim roku dość często korzystał z teleportacji, nigdy nie teleportował się na taką odległość. Również Fleur, która w przeciwieństwie do Billa spędzała całe dnie w biurze, potrzebowała przerw w wyprawie, dlatego też zdecydowali, że całą podróż pokonają w kilku etapach. Pierwszy z nich nie był daleki, wylądowali we francuskim punkcie tranzytowym niedaleko Marsylii, gdzie uśmiechnięty urzędnik odprowadził ich na krótką przerwę do pokoju wypoczynkowego i poczęstował czekoladą. Przy kolejnym skoku udało im się dotrzeć na Sycylię. Następnym etapem był punkt tranzytowy ukryty w cieniu piramid. Dopiero ostatni z nich zaprowadził ich do lokalnego punktu aportacyjnego w okolicy Tell Basta.

Bill poprowadził ich wąską ścieżką w kierunku ruin. Na miejscu pracowali już archeolodzy prowadzący wykopaliska. Nieznaczny ruch różdżką Fleur i nikt nie zwrócił na nich uwagi, gdy podeszli w stronę centrum świątyni. Na moment odwrócili się od domniemanego ołtarza, który właśnie oglądali, gdy kopacze z jednego ze stanowisk zaczęli gorączkowo nawoływać. W otworze widoczna była nieco uszkodzona rzeźba przedstawiająca egipską triadę[2]. Bystre oko Delacoura wypatrzyło w widocznej części rzeźby kartusz z prenomenem Ramzesa II. Jednak już chwilę później powrócili do ustalenia miejsca, w którym należy przeprowadzić rytuał. Żadne z nich nie zwróciło uwagi, że zaklęcie zwodzące, skierowane do mugoli, nie działa na siedzącego pod jedną z kolumn starego Egipcjanina, który uważnie przyglądał się całej trójce.

\- Wydaje mi się, Harry, że to będzie tutaj. Ten zwalony blok skalny najprawdopodobniej był ołtarzem. – Bill obchodził kamień dookoła, szukając wyrytych hieroglifów, które spodziewał się znaleźć na ołtarzu. – Fleur, spójrz na to. – Wskazał jeden z symboli.

\- To nie był ołtarz Wielkiej Bogini – powiedział starczy głos.

Cała trójka czarodziejów odwróciła się do stojącego za nimi Egipcjanina.

\- Chcecie zmienić przeszłość?

\- Skąd taki pomysł? – odpowiedział pytaniem na pytanie Bill.

\- Wiem, że dla was, Anglików, Egipt to tylko jedna z podbitych prowincji, ale my tutaj naprawdę umiemy czytać i wiemy, co się w ostatnim czasie wydarzyło. A to, że towarzyszy ci pogromca Czarnego Czarnoksiężnika, mówi jeszcze więcej o twoich zamiarach, effendi.

\- A jeśli rzeczywiście tak jest?

\- Wtedy powiedziałbym ci, abyś poszedł w prawą, boczną odnogę głównego korytarza, trzymając w ręku różdżkę, a gdy dojdziesz do bariery, nakreśl hieroglificzny znak rygla[3] i przejdź dalej. Tam będziesz mógł odprawić rytuał Bastet. Pamiętaj jednak, effendi, że musisz użyć inwokacji do Ubasti, rozumiesz?

\- Dziękuję, kapłanie. – Bill skłonił głowę.

\- A więc rozpoznałeś mnie, effendi – uśmiechnął się starzec.

\- Wiele razy słyszałem o kapłanie błądzących, który zawsze znajduje się tam, gdzie jego pomoc jest potrzebna – odpowiedział Bill.

\- A ja już wielu błądzącym pomogłem.

BREAK LINE

Po powrocie z Oxfordu Severus wraz z George'em udali się do laboratorium. Eliksir, jaki mieli przygotować, można było zrobić w ciągu jednego dnia. Wbrew pozorom nie był też trudny. Ale ilość czynności, którą trzeba było wykonać, powodowała, że ryzyko pomyłki wzrastało wykładniczo wraz z postępem warzenia. Dlatego Snape podzielił proces przygotowania na trzy części łączone dopiero na końcu. Postanowił też, że jedną z nich powierzy do przygotowania Weasleyowi. Zamyślony, raz jeszcze rozejrzał się po laboratorium, któremu nie przyjrzał się zbyt dokładnie wczoraj, zaraz po przybyciu. Mimochodem zastanowił się, ile kosztowało George'a jego przygotowanie. Na pewno nie było to mało. Poczekał, aż Weasley otworzy szafę zingrediencjami. Parę minut później obaj byli bez reszty pochłonięci przygotowaniem składników do mikstury.

BREAK LINE

Gdy Severus oraz George zakończyli proces warzenia eliksiru i doprowadzili się do porządku po niespodziewanym wypadku, Snape postanowił przejrzeć bibliotekę Weasleya. Po obejrzeniu laboratorium zakładał, skądinąd słusznie, że w księgozbiorze może znaleźć jakieś interesujące pozycje. Zauważył, że Granger zaczepiła George'a i razem weszli do jej pokoju.

\- George, chciałabym ci coś powiedzieć.

\- Coś fajnego, Hermiono? – droczył się.

\- Nie wiem, sam to ocenisz. – Poważna mina dziewczyny zastopowała wygłupy Weasleya, który – już spokojnie – usiadł na krześle. Tymczasem Gryfonka oparła się o parapet i popatrzyła na swojego rozmówcę.

\- Pamiętasz opowieść Harry'ego o wizycie Rona? – spytała.

\- Tak – odpowiedział.

\- Był u mnie wczoraj. A gdy został ode mnie zabrany, we śnie, w który potem zapadłam, widziałam wielką grotę, w której byli wszyscy źli czarnoksiężnicy, a po drugiej stronie jaskini byli wszyscy nasi przyjaciele: Ron, Fred, Syriusz, Remus i Tonks. – Hermiona dyplomatycznie nie wspomniała, że w tym samym kręgu siedziała również Bellatrix. Bała się reakcji George'a, a poza tym nie rozumiała do końca, co ta kobieta tam robiła.

\- Opowiedz mi wszystko, co widziałaś – poprosił z żarem w głosie.

\- Gdy zasnęłam, znalazłam się przed wejściem do wielkiej jaskini ...

BREAK LINE

Po rozmowie z George'em Hermiona poczuła się lepiej. W jej trakcie wyraźnie widziała, jak do pustych oczu Weasleya wraca życie. Szykując się do snu, zastanawiała się nad chórem, który zobaczyła zeszłej nocy w Grocie Oczekiwania. To była jej ostatnia świadoma myśl. Na granicy świadomości zarejestrowała niebieskie migotanie portalu, z którego wyszedł ojciec Ulf Skygge. Powoli zbliżył się do śpiącej dziewczyny, przez chwilę jej się przyglądał, aby moment później skinąć przyzwalająco głową stojącemu po drugiej stronie łóżka strażnikowi Groty, który znów, jak poprzedniej nocy, położył dłoń na czole Gryfonki.

 _Hermiona znalazła się przed znajomym wejściem do jaskini. Gdy tylko się zbliżyła, poczuła znajomą obecność, a po chwili ruda znalazła się przy niej, łapiąc ją za rękę. I znów, podobnie jak wczoraj, poprzez dotyk dziewczyna poczuła mocną więź. Nie rozumiejąc jej natury, zapytała:_

 _\- Spotkałyśmy się kiedyś?_

 _\- Nie w tym miejscu i czasie – odpowiedziała cicho jej towarzyszka. – Dwa Cykle temu ty i twoi przyjaciele przybyliście do mojego świata, aby prosić o pomoc._

 _\- Cykle?_

 _\- Planeta Ziemia istnieje cztery i pół miliarda lat, zaś człowiek – nawet uwzględniając wszystkich jego zwierzęcych przodków – zaledwie siedem milionów lat według historii, którą przyjęliście. Chyba nie sądzisz, że byliście pierwsi? – dało się słyszeć delikatną kpinę w głosie rudej. – A nawet wtedy, gdy przybyliście do nas, nie był to pierwszy Cykl._

 _\- Byłyśmy blisko?_

 _\- Zawiązałyśmy wspólnotę dusz, którą przerwać mogła tylko śmierć. – Hermiona poczuła, że nie jest to prawda i tylko prawda, ale nie drążyła dalej. Zamiast tego postanowiła spytać:_

 _\- A czemu tu jestem?_

 _\- Trzy noce, trzy wizyty. Prawie jak u Dickensa. Ale ja nie jestem duchem świąt. Zresztą w czasie ostatniej wizyty to nie ja będę twoją przewodniczką._

 _\- A kto? – Analityczny umysł dziewczyny pracował na najwyższych obrotach, usiłując poskładać fakty._

 _\- Ktoś znacznie silniejszy ode mnie. Następnym razem zapuścisz się do miejsca, do którego ja jeszcze nie mam wstępu. Ale chodź, twój czas tutaj niedługo się skończy, a ja muszę ci coś jeszcze pokazać. – To mówiąc, ruda pociągnęła delikatnie Hermionę w stronę wejścia. Jednak inaczej niż poprzednio nie udały się w stronę siedzących w okręgu. Zamiast tego rudowłosa poprowadziła za sobą Gryfonkę w stronę strasznego chóru._

 _Pierwszym, kogo zobaczyła Hermiona, był Lord Voldemort, który na widok dziewczyny uśmiechnął się paskudnie, ale nie wykonał żadnego innego wrogiego gestu. Granger nie wiedziała, czy jest to spowodowane miejscem, w którym się znajdowali, czy osobą jej towarzyszki. W tym momencie ruda, cały czas trzymając jej dłoń, wylądowała tuż przed Riddlem i powiedziała:_

 _\- Posłuchaj uważnie, bo nie będę tego powtarzać za każdym razem. Spotkasz tutaj trzy osoby – samotne dziecko, które zmieniło się w strasznego mordercę, gdy zaczęło rwać swoją duszę na kawałki. – Ruda popatrzyła wymownie na Voldemorta. – Człowieka dobrego, którego zaślepiły sława i zaszczyty, oraz kogoś, kto chciał pomóc ludziom, ale gdy czuł coraz większą władzę, zaczął odchodzić od swoich ideałów._

 _\- Nie jestem dzieckiem – wysyczał Riddle._

 _\- Twoje zachowanie pokazuje, że jesteś – odpowiedziała dziewczyna. – Możesz zadać każdemu z nich trzy pytania, każdy będzie musiał udzielić prawdziwej odpowiedzi, taka bowiem jest moc rytuału, w którym uczestniczysz._

 _\- Nie zamierzam odpowiadać na żadne pytania. Jesteś pomylona, jeśli sądzisz, że ja, największy czarnoksiężnik wszech czasów, zniżę się do rozmowy… – Ciężka dłoń opadła na ramię Voldemorta. Mężczyzna stojący za nim był ubrany w staroświecki strój, na który narzucony miał brązowy płaszcz. Nic nie powiedział, po prostu patrzył na Czarnego Pana wymownym wzrokiem. Chwilę później dołączyli dwaj inni, wysoki Indianin z pogardą w oczach spoglądający na Riddle'a oraz katolicki biskup trzymający w ręku pastorał. Również on popatrzył na Voldemorta, jakby ten ostatni był nikim. I to właśnie biskup się odezwał:_

 _\- Chłopcze, zdolność do zabijania nie świadczy o wielkości człowieka. Zresztą spójrz na siebie – również Hermiona popatrzyła w tym momencie na mocno sponiewieranego Riddle'a – bez różdżki jesteś tutaj nikim, znalazłeś się na samym dnie drabiny społecznej i nic nie możesz z tym zrobić._

 _Gryfonka spojrzała z namysłem na mówiącego i postanowiła zapytać:_

 _\- Czy mogę liczyć na jakieś wyjaśnienia? Dlaczego powiedział pan, Wasza Ekscelencjo, że Tom Riddle jest nikim?_

 _\- Odpowiem ci, dziecko, bo jesteś tutaj, aby się czegoś nauczyć. I liczę, że po tym, co tutaj zobaczysz, gdy twój czas na ziemi dobiegnie końca, nie dołączysz do chóru. On jest po prostu masowym mordercą, nikim więcej. Każdy z nas – objął wzrokiem swoich dwóch towarzyszy – parał się w trakcie swojego życia czymś, co wy dziś nazywacie czarną magią. Dla nas jednak ona nie była czarna, po prostu była magią, pierwotną siłą, którą staraliśmy się ujawnić. I udało nam się, przynajmniej niektórym. Jednak nie spodobało się to Opiekunowi Wielkiej Światłości i stworzył to miejsce, tutaj czekamy, aż minie wyznaczony nam czas i będziemy mogli pójść dalej._

 _\- A jak to się ma do tego, że Tom nie ma różdżki? Wy macie swoje, Wasza Ekscelencjo? – zapytała dziewczyna cicho._

 _\- My nie korzystamy z różdżek, dziecko. Nigdy tego nie robiliśmy. To wy postanowiliście nałożyć na siebie to ograniczenie. Spójrz na nas. Jego mocą są runy, wyryte w dowolnym materiale, w ostateczności nawet na własnej skórze. – Biskup wskazał mężczyznę w brązowym płaszczu. – Moc mojego drugie towarzysza jest pierwotna, nie potrzebuje żadnych narzędzi ogniskujących, jest po prostu w nim. – Nawet gdyby było z nimi więcej osób, Hermiona od razu domyśliłaby się, że chodzi o Indianina. – A moja moc to zaklęcia. Inne niż te, które znasz. Znacznie dłuższe, wymagające większych przygotowań, ale też o niebo skuteczniejsze. Znajdź księgi o nich, albowiem ta zapomniana wiedza może ci się przydać w twojej podróży. Ale dość ględzenia starca, nie po to się tutaj znalazłaś, dziecko._

 _\- Starca? – Dziewczyna z namysłem popatrzyła na swojego rozmówcę, zadając to pytanie._

 _\- Dziecko, urodziłem się w Roku Pańskim tysiąc pięćset dziewiętnastym, nie jestem już młodzieniaszkiem – odpowiedział człowiek, wyglądający co najwyżej na trzydziestolatka, z lekką kpiną w głosie. W odpowiedzi Gryfonka uśmiechnęła się do niego._

 _\- Nie wiem, czy skorzystasz z tej pomocy – odezwał się mężczyzna w brązowym płaszczu – ale wiedz, że w runach tkwi wielka moc. – To mówiąc, czarnoksiężnik podał Hermionie cztery kawałki węgla z wyrytymi runami, jednocześnie delikatnie kładąc swą ciężką dłoń na głowie dziewczyny. To stało się w tej samej chwili; już odbierając runy, Gryfonka znała ich moc i zastosowanie._

 _\- Dziękuję ci, panie. To wielka pomoc – wyszeptała wzruszona dziewczyna. Człowiek uśmiechnął się tylko i skinąwszy głową, odwrócił się i poszedł w głąb jaskini, oddalając się od Hermiony i Voldemorta. Dwaj pozostali kiwnęli tylko głowami i również odeszli._

 _Granger popatrzyła na Voldemorta i zadała pierwsze pytanie, które nurtowało ją od jakiegoś czasu:_

 _\- Dlaczego, Tom?_

 _\- Bo mugole są nikim, nie powinni istnieć._

 _\- I dlatego chciałeś ich wszystkich zabić?_

 _\- Nie chciałem ich zabijać, ty głupia dziewczyno. Nie było takiej potrzeby, ale to zrozumiałem dopiero tutaj, gdy Potter – niemal wypluł to nazwisko – zniszczył horkrusy i moja dusza znów się połączyła._

 _\- A dlaczego nie próbowałeś zrobić tego legalnie?_

 _\- Gdy się obudzisz, udaj się do biblioteki, na przykład w Hogwarcie albo w Ministerstwie, i sprawdź, ilu było ministrów, którzy nie byliby czystej krwi. Przecież nawet ten białobrody idiota otaczał się w pierwszej kolejności czystokrwistymi._

 _\- Dziękuję ci, Tom. Ty rzeczywiście byłeś skrzywdzonym dzieckiem. To dlatego powiedziałeś Dumbledore'owi o tym, co robiłeś w sierocińcu, gdy przyszedł po ciebie?_

 _\- To już czwarte pytanie, ale odpowiem ci. Masz rację, na pewnym poziomie świadomości chciałem, aby ktoś mi pomógł, ale ten starzec miał własne plany. Na pewno chętnie ci o nich opowie, gdy z nim porozmawiasz. – Uśmiechnął się szyderczo._

 _\- Z nim?_

 _\- Jeszcze się nie domyśliłaś, dziewczyno? Trzy osoby, o których była mowa, to ja, Albus Dumbledore i Gellert Grindelwald. Ale idź już, bo jeśli zostaniesz tutaj przez to, że zbyt długo ze mną rozmawiasz, to oni – zatoczył łuk ręką – nie dadzą mi żyć._

 _Ruda delikatnie złapała rękę Hermiony i poprowadziła ją w stronę widocznej w oddali białowłosej wysokiej postaci byłego dyrektora Hogwartu._

 _\- Dzień dobry, profesorze – przywitała się uprzejmie dziewczyna._

 _\- Witaj, panno Granger. Cóż cię do mnie sprowadza? – Uśmiechnął się dobrotliwie, a Gryfonka zastanowiła się, jak mogła wcześniej nie zauważyć, że ten uśmiech jest taki sztuczny._

 _\- Chcę uzyskać odpowiedzi na swoje pytania, profesorze._

 _\- A czymże są odpowiedzi wobec ogromu nieznanego?_

 _\- Profesorze, dlaczego nie pomógł pan Tomowi Riddle po tym, gdy spotkał go pan po raz pierwszy? – Hermiona wiedziała, że nie może pozwolić na to, aby Albus Dumbledore zmanipulował ją i odebrał jej możliwość zadania wszystkich pytań._

 _\- Bo wiedziałem, że w odpowiednim miejscu i z odpowiednim wsparciem pan Riddle może stać się godnym mnie przeciwnikiem. Nie zdawałem sobie tylko sprawy, że w międzyczasie będę się musiał zmierzyć jeszcze z Gellertem. Gdybym to wiedział, wcześniej pomógłbym Tomowi. A tak, cóż, przepadło._

 _\- Przepadło?! Tysiące ofiar, setki zniszczonych rodzin, niektóre wybite w całości. A pan, profesorze, mówi, że przepadło?_

 _\- Cóż, tak właśnie mówię. – Zadowolony uśmieszek na twarzy starca zastopował Hermionę w takim samym stopniu jak dłoń, która w trakcie tej wypowiedzi pojawiła się na jej ramieniu. Nawet po śmierci Albus Dumbledore pozostał jednym z lepszych manipulatorów, których dziewczyna miała kiedykolwiek poznać._

 _\- I z tego samego powodu wysyłał pan Harry'ego do Dursleyów?_

 _\- Potter był tylko bronią, niczym więcej. Męczy mnie ta rozmowa. A i ty wykorzystałaś swój limit pytań, zatem mogę się pożegnać. – Starzec odwrócił się i odszedł od wściekłej Hermiony._

 _\- Musisz uważać, Grindelwald jest znacznie lepszy w te klocki, niż Dumbledore kiedykolwiek będzie. – Ruda spojrzała na nią pokrzepiająco._

 _Nim jednak zdążyły się ruszyć, stanął przed nimi młody, przystojny blondyn, którego włosy opadały na ramiona._

 _\- Wyczułem wezwanie, że ktoś chce mnie o coś zapytać – powiedział z czarującym uśmiechem skierowanym do Gryfonki._

 _\- Tak, jest ktoś taki – odpowiedziała. – Ktoś, kto chciałby się dowiedzieć, jakie były pierwotne plany Grindelwalda, nim zaczął zabijać._

 _\- O, przepraszam. Nigdy na poważnie nie zacząłem zabijać. Mugole nic dla mnie nie znaczyli, zostawiłem ich dla Dolfio, a do czarodziejów urodzonych w rodzinach niemagicznych lub mieszanych nic nie miałem. Zwykle swoich przeciwników zamykałem w Nurmengardzie, a gdy już pojęli ogrom swojego błędu, wypuszczałem._

 _\- To skąd w takim razie wiadomości o masakrach?_

 _\- Korzystałem z sił, których natury nie mogę tutaj wspominać, bo jednak chciałbym kiedyś dotrzeć do Wielkiej Światłości. Były to jednak siły, które musiałem opłacić krwią i strachem ludzi. Pozwolenie IM na dokonanie raz na jakiś czas masakry mugoli było niską ceną za pomoc, jaką mi wyświadczali._

 _\- A pierwotne założenia?_

 _\- Równe prawa dla wszystkich czarodziejów, pomoc dla dzieci z rodzin niemagicznych, wychowanie i przekazanie im kultury czarodziejskiego świata, zanim rozpoczną naukę w szkole magii, równe prawa dla magicznych stworzeń._

 _\- Czemu zatem odszedłeś... hm, odszedł pan – Hermiona nie wiedziała, jakiego określenia użyć – odszedł... od tych założeń?"_

 _\- Aby powstał nowy naród, trzeba przelać krew starego. A teraz ty mi odpowiedz na jedno pytanie, moja panno. Czy wiesz, kto wymyślił hasło: „Dla większego dobra"? – Hermiona skinęła głową, doskonale to wiedziała. – A zatem zastanów się, proszę, kto wykreował dwóch największych czarnoksiężników dwudziestego wieku._

I znów, jak poprzedniej nocy, w jednym z pokoi w domu George'a Weasleya młoda dziewczyna poderwała się z łóżka. Przecież to takie proste. Ale to oznaczało, że trzeba cofnąć się dalej, niż planowali, do przełomu wieków, gdy Gellert Grindelwald został już wyrzucony z Durmstrangu, ale nie dotarł jeszcze do Doliny Godryka i nie spotkał się z Dumbledorem. Hermiona postanowiła nie mówić nic przyjaciołom. Zdecydowała się na użycie starego, sprawdzonego sposobu, rodem z armii – koperty z listem i napisem: „ _Otworzyć natychmiast po przybyciu na miejsce_ ".

BREAK LINE

George Weasley był zadowolony z rozmowy z Hermioną, którą odbył parę minut temu. Spokojnie szykował się do snu, gdy poczuł czyjąś obecność w pokoju. Powoli odwrócił się i zobaczył dwie półprzezroczyste, świetliste postacie swoich braci.

\- Fred? Ron? – George nie mógł uwierzyć w swoje szczęście. Hermiona wspomniała o możliwości wizyty, ale nie sądził, że nastąpi ona tak szybko.

\- No co tam, braciszku? Widziałem, że mocno rozwinąłeś nasz sklepik. – Fred uśmiechał się szeroko. Ron pokręcił tylko głową – zapowiadała się długa wizyta. Najmłodszy syn Weasleyów liczył jednak, że będzie to jednocześnie ostatnia, że uda się naprawić szkody wyrządzone przez Czarnego Pana i będą mogli żyć w pokoju. Gdyby tylko wiedział, do czego doprowadzi rytuał, byłby pierwszym, który przeszkodziłby w jego przeprowadzeniu. Jednak nic jeszcze nie zapowiadało nadciągającej katastrofy.

BREAK LINE

Dwa dni później wszyscy znaleźli się w ruinach świątyni Bastet. Bill i Harry metodycznie rozkładali wszystkie niezbędne do przeprowadzenia rytuału elementy. Na przecięciach ramion wyznaczających gwiazdę ustawiali różnokolorowe świece – białe oznaczające niewinność i czerwone reprezentujące Bastet. Do glinianych miseczek rozkładali białą szałwię, która miała zapłonąć w trakcie rytuału, zaś przy pomocy zaklęcia lewitacji zawieszali nad białymi świecami takie same naczynia z mlekiem, jakie w określonych czasie miało skraplać płonące świece. Hermiona rysowała potrzebne runy, które miały określić czas i miejsce ich przybycia. Co jakiś czas zerkała na to, co robią Delacour i Potter. Niestety, rozproszona, nie zauważyła, że runa, która wskazywała kierunek przemieszczenia wzdłuż linii continuum czasowego, powinna być odwrócona. W swojej obecnej postaci wskazywała nie przeszłość, jak chciał Potter, a przyszłość. Kilka sekund później dziewczyna popełniła kolejny błąd, znak określający początkowy interwał czasowy oznaczał tysiąc, a nie – tak jak planowała – sto lat, a po chwili dodała jeszcze jeden. W obecnej kombinacji run rytuał zamiast przenieść ich o 99 lat wstecz był ustawiony na 999 lat w przyszłość. Ale nikt, nawet ona, nie zwrócił na to uwagi.

Fleur dotknęła swoją różdżką zaklętego, zawieszonego w powietrzu sistrum i dołączyła do pozostałych, stając na szóstym wierzchołku gwiazdy. Bill zaintonował inwokację do Bastet:

 _Bądź pozdrowiona, o Ubasti,_

 _Ty, która władasz w Egipcie._

 _Bogini wschodzącego słońca,_

 _płomienna Córko potęgi Ra._

 _Pani zapadających ciemności,_

 _blasku niebios i głębokiej nocy,_

 _Ty, która jesteś duszą Izydy!_

 _Boska rodzicielko Mahes,_

 _boga światła, ognia i płomieni,_

 _Ty ,któraś jest patronką kocią_

 _oraz władczynią miasta Bubastis!_

 _Tak jak swych wyznawców_

 _raczysz wsparciem i blaskiem,_

 _życiem i ochroną ode złego._

 _By wrogowie światła i nocy_

 _Nie zaszkodzili mi w niemocy._

 _Bastet, uracz mnie swoją siłą!_

 _Pani Wschodu! Pani Płomienia!_

 _Otocz swoją ochroną i wsparciem_

 _moją rodzinę, tych, których pragnę._

 _Wzniecaj w nich to, co dobre i silne._

 _Wypalaj w nich to, co haniebne i złe!_

 _Ich wrogów, nieczyste siły,_

 _Bezpowrotnie usuń! Zgładź!_

 _Tak jak wrogiego ci Apofisa!_

 _Otocz moich bliskich chmurą,_

 _pyłem niebiańskim, ochronnym_

 _pierścieniem! O wielka bogini!_

 _By to, co negatywne w myślach,_

 _czynach i emocjach, zawsze ich_

 _omijało! O święta Ubasti!_

 _Dwoista bogini! o dwóch obliczach,_

 _Hołd swój oddaję dzisiaj Tobie,_

 _Prosząc cię raz jeszcze o wsparcie,_

 _Tak jak i ochronę. Niechaj staje się![4]_

Powietrze w środku sześcioramiennej gwiazdy wypełnił mrok, ukazując jedną z emanacji dwoistej bogini. Runy pracowicie narysowane przez Hermionę zamigotały świetliście. Chwilę później ciśnienie powietrza ze środka gwiazdy uderzyło we wszystkich uczestników rytuału, dokonując przeniesienia każdej osoby, która tego pragnęła. Jak przystało na Naczelnego Szpiega Jasnej Strony, Severus Snape zorientował się najszybciej, co się święci, niestety w tej chwili niewiele mógł z tą wiedzą zrobić. _A ostrzegali, żebym się nie wahał_ – zdążył jeszcze pomyśleć.

Bill Delacour pozbierał się z ziemi i pomógł podnieść się Fleur. Jakież było jego zdziwienie, gdy zobaczył, że zostali w ruinach sami. Szybkimi ruchami różdżki pozbył się wszystkich dowodów, że jakikolwiek rytuał miał tutaj miejsce. I gdy godzinę później do świątyni weszli prowadzący wykopaliska naukowcy, wszystko było tak jak dawniej. Tylko szkatułka umieszczona w niewielkiej grocie, leżącej w Zakazanym Lesie koło Hogwartu, mieściła teraz w sobie zamiast dwóch cztery niewielkie medaliony przypominające galeony. A na boku każdego z nich widoczny był napis: „2 maja 2998 roku".

BREAK LINE

Amelia Weasley wiedziała doskonale, że nie powinno jej tutaj być. Blisko 240 lat temu czarodzieje i mugole podpisali pokój wieczysty z obecnymi gospodarzami terenu, na którym się teraz znajdowała. Jak wspominały szkolne kroniki, dawniej las ten stanowił część Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa Hogwart. Niektóre zwierzęta żyjące w puszczy były nawet omawiane na zajęciach z opieki nad magicznymi stworzeniami. Dzisiaj nie było to już niestety możliwe. I nie chodziło nawet o to, że nowi gospodarze terenu postawili bariery, bo nigdy tego nie zrobili. Po prostu zawsze na krawędzi lasu, na skraju szkolnych Błoni, pozostawiali ciało delikwenta, który ośmielił się do niego wejść. Podobnie czynili w przypadku mugoli, jednak ich zwłoki zwykle znajdowano na granicy z przylegającą do lasu z drugiej strony mugolską wioską.

Niestety, Amelia jak wszyscy jej przodkowie z rodu Weasleyów, czystokrwistej rodziny, której założycielem był Artur Weasley, nie miała oporów przed wchodzeniem w miejsca, do jakich nie powinna była absolutnie wchodzić. A znaleziona w ściennej skrytce w dormitorium książka, a właściwie dziennik, kierowały teraz jej krokami do niewielkiej jaskini w głębi lasu. Autor dziennika pisał – dziewczyna z niewiadomych nawet dla niej samej powodów wierzyła, że autor jest mężczyzną – że w czasie swoich wędrówek po Zakazanym Lesie odnalazł tam dziwną skrzyneczkę zawierającą cztery bardzo podobne do galeonów medaliony z wytłoczoną na rancie datą: 2 maja 2998 roku. Ponieważ to dziś był ten dzień, Amelia postanowiła sprawdzić, czy to prawda, a jeśli tak, to co się dzisiaj stanie. Z opisów autora dziennika wynikało, że nie mógł wynieść szkatułki poza grotę. Podobnie było z medalionami. Zaaferowana widoczną w pobliżu jaskinią dziewczyna nie zauważyła, że śledzą ją dwie pary oczu, których właściciele ukrywali się pośród listowia.

Pierwszy z nich, leżący na wygodnej ambonie ukrytej w koronie drzewa rosnącego na skraju polany z grotą, uśmiechnął się szyderczo. Był gospodarzem i opiekunem tego miejsca. Dla cieszącej się złą sławą Kongregacji Nauki Wiary był to też dobry punkt do obserwacji jednej z największych i najstarszych szkół magii. Po zawarciu pokoju wieczystego w Lourdes nie mogli zniszczyć tej placówki, ale dyskretna obserwacja była jak najbardziej możliwa. Jego dyżur w tym miejscu miał się wkrótce skończyć – z przewidzianych dekretem papieża Franciszka IV dwustu pięćdziesięciu lat pozostało jeszcze tylko jedenaście. A potem będzie mógł wrócić do swojej ojczyzny, która kiedyś była nazywana Polską, a obecnie – w znacznie szerszych granicach, sięgających od Renu aż po Dniepr i od Morza Bałtyckie po Morze Czarne – Polskojęzycznym Obszarem Lingwistycznym.

Drugi z nich zjawił się tutaj całkiem niedawno, przeskakując blisko tysiąc lat i ponad dziewięćset kilometrów z Londynu, zupełnie jakby ten czas i przestrzeń nie stanowiły dla niego przeszkody. I każdy, kto go kiedykolwiek poznał, zgodziłby się z tym stwierdzeniem bez słowa protestu. Znalazł się tutaj wyłącznie po to, aby być świadkiem przybycia Pottera i reszty. I nic nie mogłoby mu w tym przeszkodzić. Z książek napisanych w swoich czasach, które dla idącej przez las młodej kobiety będą dopiero przyszłością, wiedział, kim jest rudowłosa dziewczyna przedzierająca się z różdżką w dłoni przez dziki las. Zastanawiał się, jak wielki szok przeżyje George Weasley, gdy spotka odległą potomkinię swojego brata, Percy'ego.

Tymczasem Amelia dotarła już do wejścia do jaskini. Leżący na platformie mężczyzna leniwym ruchem sięgnął po stojący obok karabin z lunetką. Jednak gdy kątem oka wychwycił ruch w otaczających polanę zaroślach, przerwał swoje działania i postanowił chwilę poczekać. Zauważył, że dziewczyna zniknęła z jego pola widzenia, wchodząc do groty. Wiedział, co się tam znajduje, nie przez przypadek dzisiejszy dzień postanowił spędzić akurat w tym miejscu. On również, podobnie jak rudowłosa, spodziewał się jakichś atrakcji związanych z medalionami znajdującymi się w szkatułce w jaskini.

Amelia stanęła przed występem skalnym, na którym spoczywała skrzyneczka. Niepewnym ruchem sięgnęła po nią, gdy nagle została wypchnięta przez złote światło, formujące się w kulę otaczającą postument, poza grotę. Nie mogła widzieć zatem tego, co się wydarzyło w jaskini.

W kuli uformowanej ze złocistych promieni zmaterializowały się cztery postacie. Snape po niespodziewanym zakończeniu rytuału był wściekły jak sto hipogryfów, galopujących w dodatku. Postanowił jednak odłożyć wyjaśnienie tej sprawy na później. Jeśli jednak Potter nie będzie miał dobrego wyjaśnienia, to zginie bardzo powoli, a Severus będzie z tego czerpał niezdrową satysfakcję. Szybko rozejrzał się po jaskini, a nie dostrzegając żadnego niebezpieczeństwa, sięgnął w głąb swoich szat, wyciągając flakonik z białym eliksirem. Jego towarzysze zrobili to samo. Prawie idealnie zsynchronizowali się, podnosząc i przechylając buteleczki. Chwilę później w jaskini znajdowały się cztery bardzo podobne do siebie osoby o bladej cerze i prostych brązowych włosach. Zmienił się również kolor oczu, zniknęło spojrzenie koloru Avady Pottera, również czarne jak obsydian oczy Snape zmieniły kolor na niebieski. Mogli wyjść, spróbować dostać się jednym z tajnych przejść do szkoły i odszukać Toma Riddle'a, który powinien właśnie przygotowywać się do SUM-ów. Nie byli zupełnie przygotowani na to, co miało ich za chwilę spotkać.

Gdy stanęli w wejściu do groty, pierwszym, co zobaczyli, była ruda dziewczyna w szatach Slytherinu z plakietką prefekta na piersi, która patrzyła na nich z ciekawością, nie przestając jednak celować w ich stronę swoją różdżką. Severus Snape pozbierał się pierwszy. W końcu przez długie lata szpiegował Czarnego Pana i zdecydowanie zbyt często musiał sobie radzić w nietypowych sytuacjach. Również teraz postanowił od razu zapytać Ślizgonkę o Albusa Dumbledore'a, obecnie nauczyciela transmutacji w Hogwarcie. Ustalili to na śniadaniu, zaraz pierwszego dnia po przeprowadzce do George'a. Wszak Albus mówił zarówno Severusowi, jak i Harry'emu, że podejrzewał młodego Riddle'a, gdy ten był jeszcze w szkole. Wymyślili też w miarę wiarygodną historię, która powinna im pozwolić dostać się do Dumbledore'a i wszystko mu wyjaśnić.

\- Chcielibyśmy porozmawiać z nauczycielem transmutacji w Hogwarcie, panno…?

\- Weasley, proszę pana – odpowiedziała automatycznie dziewczyna.

\- Weasley? – zapytał George. – O ile mi wiadomo, żaden Weasley nigdy nie został przydzielony do Slytherinu. Zwykle wszyscy kończyli w Gryfindorze.

\- To niemożliwe! – krzyknęła dziewczyna. – Od tysiąca lat, od czasu, gdy Artur Weasley założył nasz ród, każdy kolejny Weasley jest przydzielany do Slytherinu.

Severus obserwował Weasleyównę uważnie. Widoczne było odległe podobieństwo do Ginny oraz Molly. Poza tym Snape wiedział, że ona szczerze wierzy w to, co mówi. Coś tu było bardzo nie w porządku. Mężczyźnie znów przed oczami stanęła scena sprzed kilku dni, gdy – po przedstawieniu mu planu przez Pottera – wyobraził sobie, że coś na pewno pójdzie nie tak. I jak widać miał rację. Postanowił się wtrącić, zanim George powie za dużo.

\- A zatem, panno Weasley. Czy możemy się spotkać z twoim profesorem transmutacji? – spytał.

\- Myślę, że tak. Zaprowadzę państwa do profesora Lestrange'a – odpowiedziała.

\- Lestrange? A długo już jest profesorem w Hogwarcie? – indagował spokojnie dalej Snape.

\- Gdy ja rozpoczynałam naukę w dwa tysiące dziewięćset dziewięćdziesiątym pierwszym roku, uczył już kilka lat.

\- W którym roku?! - Tym razem to Potter nie wytrzymał i wrzasnął. Patrząc na jego zdecydowanie nieudawane zaskoczenie, Severus zmodyfikował swoje podejrzenia. Wybraniec nie miał możliwości – i wiedzy, dopowiedział cichy głosik gdzieś w jego głowie – aby wpłynąć na wynik rytuału. Szybki rzut oka na Granger powiedział mu wszystko. Tak, dziewczyna miała największe możliwości. W końcu po to ją zaprosili do współpracy, bo żaden z nich nie znał się na runach. A ona to wykorzystała do jakichś swoich bliżej niezgłębionych planów. Mężczyzna przypomniał sobie, że tuż przed rytuałem wcisnęła do ręki Potterowi jakąś kopertę nakazując jej otwarcie zaraz po przybyciu. Postanowił to na razie zostawić i przesłuchać do końca Ślizgonkę.

\- To dobre pytanie, panno Weasley. Proszę mi powiedzieć, w którym roku się pani urodziła? – spytał. Jednak dziewczyna nie zdążyła odpowiedzieć. Wzdrygnęła się nieznacznie, gdy gdzieś z boku usłyszeli trzask łamanej gałązki. Chwilę później na polanę przed grotą wyszło dwóch młodych mężczyzn. Trzymaną w rękach broń wycelowali prosto w Ślizgonkę, która jako jedyna miała w ręku różdżkę.

\- Proszę, proszę. Magicy znowu zaczynają dokazywać i wyłazić poza swój rezerwat.

\- Mamusia nie nauczyła kultury – dodał drwiąco drugi.

Hermiona zauważyła, że Ślizgonka mocniej ścisnęła różdżkę. Kątem oka widziała, że zarówno profesor Snape'a, jak i Harry powoli sięgnęli do uchwytów z własnymi. Dziewczyna nie wiedziała, co się tutaj dzieje, ale tych dwóch było ewidentnie mugolami. W jaki sposób mogli wejść do Zakazanego Lasu i przeżyć?

\- A może się zabawimy, Greg? – Ten wyższy uśmiechnął się obleśnie. – Akurat są dwie, możemy razem, a nie tak jak ostatnio. Potem weźmiemy je do obozu, niech chłopaki też mają coś od życia.

\- Jestem za, Harm. Powiedzcie do widzenia swoim chłopaczkom, wiedźmy.

\- A cóż my tu mamy? – rozległ się zimny głos. – Magiczne i niemagiczne ścierwo w moim Lesie? Zdaje się, że ktoś – mężczyzna zaakcentował słowo "ktoś" jak najgorszą obelgę – zapomniał o warunkach pokoju wieczystego zawartego w Roku Pańskim dwa tysiące siedemset pięćdziesiątym dziewiątym w Lourdes, na mocy którego między innymi ten Las należy do Świętego Oficjum. A może to jakiś durny zakład, co? Postanowiliście się zabawić? – Człowiek, który jeszcze chwilę wcześniej leżał na wygodnej ambonie strzeleckiej, teraz uśmiechał się szyderczo, patrząc na dwóch młodych głupców.

\- Wal się, frajerze. Rozmodlony idiota, któremu się wydaje, że jego bóg... – Mężczyzna nie dokończył. Jego broń wyrwała mu się i upadła na skraju polany, poza zasięgiem rąk.

Hermiona rozglądała się nerwowo. Co tu się, na Merlina, działo? Kim byli ci wszyscy ludzie? Dopiero w tej chwili dziewczyna zauważyła, że ostatni przybysz ma na sobie szary płaszcz z kapturem narzucony na tegoż samego koloru koszulę i spodnie. Na prawej kieszeni koszuli był widoczny naszyty herb prefekta Kongregacji Nauki Wiary, taki sam jak ten, który ojciec Ulf wpinał czasem w formie metalowego znaczka w klapę marynarki. Nie posiadał żadnej widocznej broni ani różdżki, ale w jakiś sposób zabrał karabin jednemu z napastników!

\- No cóż, może i jestem rozmodlony, ale to ty umierasz. – Tak wrednego uśmiechu Hermiona nie widziała nigdy, nawet u Snape'a czy Bellatrix w jej najlepszych, szalonych czasach. Pod wpływem jakiejś mocy mugol upadł na ziemię. Po chwili miotał się po rzadkiej w tym miejscu trawie jak w ataku padaczki. Wszyscy, łącznie z jego towarzyszem, patrzyli na to z przerażeniem, nie mogąc zrobić nic innego. Severus, chyba jako jedyny, wyraźnie czuł, jak jest utrzymywany w miejscu, pomimo że człowiek w szarym płaszczu nie rzucił żadnego zaklęcia. Wszystkimi porami ciała leżącego rzucała się krew. Nigdy wcześniej, nawet podczas najgorszych tortur w lochach Voldemorta, Snape nie widział czegoś takiego. Co więcej, nie znał zaklęcia, które mogłoby powodować takie skutki. Chwilę później leżący mężczyzna się wykrwawił. Szary, jak go na potrzeby swojej analizy sytuacji ochrzcił Severus, popatrzył na każdego, kto pozostał przy życiu, przez chwilę jakby coś rozważał, aby na koniec po prostu powiedzieć:

\- Wynoście się wszyscy z mojego Lasu. Następnym razem zabiję każdego, a nie tylko najbardziej winnego, zrozumieliście?

Przerażona Ślizgonka mogła tylko nerwowo pokiwać głową i, nie zastanawiając się, co robi, pociągnęła swoich nowych towarzyszy w stronę Hogwartu. Drugi z napastników również chciał się szybko oddalić w swoją stronę, gdy padły zimne słowa:

\- A trupa kto zabierze, ty niemagiczne ścierwo?

Hermiona wolała się nie oglądać, aby nie zwracać uwagi mężczyzny na siebie i towarzyszące jej osoby. Gdyby to jednak zrobiła, być może zauważyłaby idącego za nimi od jaskini jakiegoś osobnika w czerni.

BREAK LINE

 **Wyjaśnienia** :

[1] - B. Kwiatkowski, Poczet faraonów = 2629-2504 p.n.e.; N. Grimal, Dzieje starożytnego Egiptu = 2625-2510 p.n.e.; Th. Schneider, Leksykon faraonów = 2670-2500 p.n.e.; F. Tiradritti, A. De Luca, Skarby egipskie = 2575-2465 p.n.e.

[2] - Pozwoliłem sobie trochę przesunąć w czasie odnalezienie rzeźby przedstawiającej triadę, której centralną postacią jest faraon Ramzes II. Jak również zmienić miejsce jej odkrycia, bowiem wykopaną ją w osi centralnej ulicy, a nie w świątyni. Więcej szczegółów np. na blogu Archeologia Wschodu, wpis z października 2013.

[3] - W piśmie hieroglificznym rzeczywiście istnieje znak zwany rygiel. Jest on zaliczany do znaków jednospółgłoskowych i wygląda jak znak nieskończoności umieszczony na poziomej linii. Do obejrzenia np. w artykule poświęconym pismu hieroglificznemu na Wikipedii.

[4] - Inwokacja do Bastet, znalezione w internecie.


	5. Rozdział 5

_**Rozdział 5**_

Fred Lusinsky urodził się w Wielkiej Brytanii, gdzie od urodzenia, aż do momentu, gdy ukończył Hogwart mieszkał. Jednakże przez pewien czas żył w Polskojęzycznym Obszarze Lingwistycznym, aby blisko trzynaście lat temu wrócić do Zjednoczonego Królestwa po wygranym konkursie na stanowisko dyrektora Hogwartu. W najśmielszych marzeniach, on – w przeszłości będący podrzędnym urzędnikiem w Ministerstwie Magii, który nie zasługiwał nawet na okno w swoim gabinecie – nie sądził, że kiedykolwiek zostanie dyrektorem szkoły, do której kiedyś uczęszczał. Z oczywistych względów tego w legendzie opracowanej przez Spiskowców, czyli grupę osób zarówno magicznych, jak i nie pragnących obalić Percivala XIV, nie było. Jego wykształcenie potwierdzały dyplomy Akademii Krakowskiej, Uniwersytetu Moskiewskiego i niewielkiej, prywatnej uczelni w stolicy POL, Warszawie, czyli Instytutu Magozoologicznego. W czasie swojej rekonwalescencji po wybudzeniu ze śpiączki w którą zapadł po bitwie w której brał udział, Fred obejrzał sobie wszystkie te uczelnie, porozmawiał z wykładowcami oraz zorientował się w programie nauczania. Wszystko to na wypadek, gdyby trafił się ktoś dociekliwy. Ale pod rządami królewskiego rodu Weasleyów takich osób nie było już w Zjednoczonym Królestwie. Kto mógł, wyjechał już dawno, jeszcze przed zamknięciem i uszczelnieniem granic. Jedyną ostoją normalności było zarządzane przez Radę Mędrców Hogsmeade, które w międzyczasie rozrosło się w całkiem duże, otoczone murami i zaklęciami ochronnymi miasto oraz – korzystający ze starych, pamiętających jeszcze czasy Założycieli, przywilejów – Hogwart. W Hogwarcie wszyscy uczniowie byli równi, a arsenał możliwych kar był bardzo szeroki – od szlabanu, poprzez kary fizyczne, aż do relegowania ze szkoły. Często zdarzało się też, że jeśli uczeń został relegowany ze szkoły, był automatycznie wykluczany z rodziny, a obecnie w Zjednoczonym Królestwie, podobnie jak w średniowiecznej Japonii, to ród był wszystkim, a jeśli ktoś nie przynależał do żadnego żadnego, stawał się nikim. A i przyjmowanie takiej osoby do rodziny było zjawiskiem rzadkim. Decydowano się na to wyłącznie w przypadku czarodziejów silnych magicznie, których moc mogła wpłynąć dodatnio na rozwój rodziny, do której się przyłączyli.

BREAK LINE

Dyrektor Hogwartu już z daleka widział wychodzącą spomiędzy drzew prefekt naczelną, Amelię Weasley, najstarszą córkę Percivala Weasleya, obecnego władcy Zjednoczonego Królestwa. Gdy ją obserwował, pomyślał, że dobrze się stało, iż geny bliźniaków, Freda i George'a, przetrwały w dziewczynie. Fred Lusinsky miał do niej ambiwalentne uczucia. Z jednej strony była córką człowieka, którego Spiskowcy chcieli obalić, aby przywrócić normalność w kraju. Z drugiej – była nieodrodną córką rodu Weasleyów. I nawet to, że jej przodek, Percival I, nieco wykastrował drzewo genealogiczne rodziny, ustanawiając założycielem rodu swojego tragicznie zmarłego ojca, Artura, niezbyt przeszkadzało Fredowi. Spiskowcy wiedzieli o tym, co według wszelkich dostępnych informacji miało mieć dziś miejsce. Również dyrektor szkoły znał te informacje. Oto nadchodzili ludzie, których kiedyś znał. Ci, którzy mieli im pomóc w walce. Nie wiedział tylko, jak mają to zrobić. Percival XIV rzadko kiedy organizował audiencje lub spotykał się z kimś spoza kręgu swoich doradców. A nawet wtedy na sali byli obecni jego ochroniarze, zaś wszystkim gościom odbierano różdżki. Fred słyszał nawet, że zabierano im wszystkie rzeczy i wielokrotnie sprawdzano, czy nie wnoszą niczego zakazanego. Przypadek Percivala XI, zabitego przez mugolskiego arystokratę, który okazał się być zamachowcem-samobójcą wiele nauczył ochroniarzy obecnego władcy. Szczerze liczył na pomysłowość Severusa i Hermiony. Jednocześnie zastanawiał się, czy Snape go rozpozna.

BREAK LINE

Po wyjściu z Zakazanego Lasu Amelia, widząc stojącego na Błoniach profesora Lusinsky'ego, zwolniła nieco, zastanawiając się, co ma mu powiedzieć. W końcu stwierdziła, że i tak nic nie wymyśli, a i lepiej uniknąć wizyty w jego gabinecie, więc lepiej od razu powiedzieć całą prawdę o dzienniku, i powoli podeszła do czekającego na nich dyrektora. Mężczyzna tylko rzucił okiem na towarzyszy dziewczyny i powiedział:

\- Panno Weasley, czy może pani wyjaśnić, dlaczego złamała pani mój zakaz wejścia do Lasu? Czy sądziła pani, że jej to nie dotyczy?

\- Panie dyrektorze, w dormitorium prefekta naczelnego znalazłam dziennik. Jego autor napisał o małej jaskini w Lesie, gdzie kiedyś odnalazł szkatułkę z medalionami przypominającymi stare galeony. Chciałam to sprawdzić.

\- A nie pomyślałaś o tym, żeby przyjść do mnie, dziecko? Można to było lepiej zaplanować. A teraz, czy mam oczekiwać, że za chwilę na skraju Lasu pojawi się posłaniec od inkwizytora?

\- Puścił nas, panie dyrektorze. - To mówiąc, dziewczyna spuściła głowę i zaczęła wpatrywać się w czubki swoich butów.

\- Puścił, tak? Nigdy nikogo nie puszczał, a ciebie puścił?

\- Tak było. Oni – wskazała na swoich towarzyszy – mogą potwierdzić.

Fred popatrzył na czwórkę osób towarzyszących dziewczynie i uśmiechnął się nieznacznie. No proszę, a jednak mieli rację, mówiąc, że energia wyższych poziomów pozwala na widzenie przez zasłonę magii – pomyślał. Oryginalnie czarne jak obsydian oczy Severusa były widoczne spod niebieskich, które miała jego obecna postać. Podobnie było w przypadku Pottera, zielonych jak Avada oczu Lily Potter nie dało się pomylić z niczym. Zdziwił się trochę, gdy zobaczył, że jednym z przybyszów jest George Weasley. Nikt go nie poinformował, że wśród osób, które Amelia przyprowadzi do zamku, będzie jakiś Weasley. Z drugiej strony za każdym razem słyszał tylko o Severusie i Hermionie, zupełnie jakby nikogo innego miało tu nie być. Postanowił to jednak chwilowo zostawić i znów zwrócił się do Amelii:

\- Panno Weasley, tym zajmiemy się za chwilę, ponieważ chciałbym najpierw z państwem porozmawiać. Niemniej jednak regulamin szkoły został złamany. Slytherin traci pięćdziesiąt punktów. - Amelia poderwała głowę i przyjrzała się dyrektorowi, spodziewała się raczej tego, że Dom Slytherina skończy na minusie. Z drugiej strony jednakże wiedziała, że dyrektor raczej był zwolennikiem indywidualnych kar niż odpowiedzialności zbiorowej. Dziewczyna zdawała sobie również sprawę z tego, że profesor Lusinsky świetnie wie, że punkty zostaną odrobione przez pannę prefekt najpóźniej do końca tygodnia. - Myślę też, że miesiąc szlabanu – dziewczyna jęknęła – będzie dla pani wystarczającą karą. Odrobi pani po tygodniu szlabanu u naszego gajowego, pana Madderdina. Kolejny tydzień u woźnego, pana Malfoya. Ostatnie dwa tygodnie to szlaban z profesorem Lestrangem oraz profesorem Blackiem. Czy to jasne?

\- Tak, panie dyrektorze.

\- W takim razie może pani już iść do swojego dormitorium. Jutro o osiemnastej proszę się zgłosić do pana Madderdina. Ach, w dni, w które ma pani astronomię, oczywiście nie oczekujemy pani na szlabanie. - Uśmiechnął się szelmowsko.

\- Dziękuję, dyrektorze - rozpromieniła się dziewczyna. Po chwili biegła już w stronę Hogwartu.

BREAK LINE

Fred Lusinsky odwrócił się do czwórki podróżników. Przez jeden krótki moment chciał od razu powiedzieć, kim jest i co tu robi. Ale przeważyło szkolenie u Spiskowców. Wyciągnął różdżkę i skierował ją na grupę przybyszów, mówiąc jednocześnie:

\- Ponieważ mamy wojnę, moim obowiązkiem jako dyrektora tej szkoły jest upewnić się, że nie stanowicie zagrożenia dla moich uczniów. To będzie krótki czar skanujący. Nie powinni państwo nic poczuć.

\- Proszę zatem to zrobić - odpowiedział za wszystkich Severus.

Błękitne światło na chwilę otoczyło całą czwórkę. Ukryty pomiędzy drzewami Prostujący Ścieżki wzdrygnął się na ten widok. To nie było do końca zaklęcie magiczne trzeciego poziomu. Do jego rzucenia czarodziej potrzebował irydowej różdżki, które były dostarczane z Królestwa Chaosu przez Handlarzy, jedynych ludzi mających tam wstęp. _A zatem dobrze zrobiłem, że nie próbowałem wejść do Hogwartu_ – pomyślał.

Kolor zaklęcia nie zmienił się, zresztą profesor Lusinsky mocno by się zdziwił, gdyby tak się stało, zatem mężczyzna opuścił różdżkę, a po chwili schował ją do wewnętrznej kieszeni szaty.

\- Zapraszam do mojego gabinetu. Tam będziemy mogli swobodnie porozmawiać. - To mówiąc, poprowadził przybyszów do wejścia do zamku.

Po przekroczeniu zamkowych wrót Severus rozejrzał się ciekawie. Sala Wejściowa nie zmieniła się wcale. Podobnie widoczna przez otwarte drzwi Wielka Sala. Dyrektor szkoły skierował się w stronę schodów prowadzących na wyższe piętra. Mistrz Eliksirów zauważył, że zmieniły się portrety, na zdecydowanej większości widać było charakterystyczne rude czupryny i rysy twarzy Weasleyów. Gdy dotarli na piętro, na którym mieścił się dyrektorski gabinet, Snape spostrzegł, że wzdłuż głównego korytarza zawieszono obrazy przedstawiające mężczyzn w szatach Slytherinu ze złotymi koronami na głowie. Z pierwszego malowidła wyszczerzał się Percival Weasley, były uczeń Severusa, prefekt Gryffindoru, a następnie prefekt naczelny. Ale coś się nie zgadzało, namalowany człowiek miał na sobie zieloną-srebrną szatę z wężem zamiast czerwono-złotej szaty domu, do którego w rzeczywistości przynależał. Uwadze Mistrza Eliksirów nie uszło nerwowe zaciśnięcie szczęk przez George'a. Mężczyzna spostrzegł też, że Harry Potter przygląda się idącemu przodem dyrektorowi i myśli nad czymś intensywnie.

Również wejście do dyrektorskiego gabinetu nie zmieniło się. Kamienny gargulec odskoczył, gdy Fred znajdował się w niewielkiej odległości od statuy. Weszli do okrągłego pomieszczenia po kręconych schodach. To, co rzucało się od razu w oczy, to otoczenie każdego obrazu niewielkim bąblem zaklęcia ochronnego. Zaledwie kilka malowideł nie podzieliło tego losu. Wśród wybranych znaleźli się Dillys Dervent, Fineas Black, Albus Dumbledore, Severus Snape, Minerwa McGonagall i nieznana Mistrzowi Eliksirów rudowłosa kobieta, która na widok Hermiony odezwała się cichym, melodyjnym głosem:

\- Mówiłam ci, że przyszłość nie jest zdeterminowana. Dlatego jest przyszłością.

Wszyscy spojrzeli z wyczekiwaniem na dziewczynę, która nerwowo potrząsnęła głową, usiłując zrozumieć, co się dzieje. Fred postanowił jej pomóc.

\- Proszę, siadajcie. - Wskazał krzesła przed swoim biurkiem. - I powiedzcie, z czym przychodzicie. Tylko jedna uwaga, nie próbujcie mnie okłamywać. W tym miejscu wam się nie uda, ponieważ jakiś czas temu dodano tutaj zaklęcia prawdomówności. Mają bardzo – przerwał na chwilę i potarł brodę, zastanawiając się nad odpowiednim określeniem – widowiskowy efekt - dokończył.

Severus spojrzał po kolei na wszystkich swoich towarzyszy i widząc potwierdzające skinienia, odwrócił się z powrotem do dyrektora szkoły. Wiedziałem, że tak będzie – pomyślał jeszcze z wisielczym humorem i zaczął mówić:

\- Rytuał magiczny, który próbowaliśmy przeprowadzić, nie udał się. Myślę, że panna Gr..., to znaczy Hermiona wyjaśni nam, dlaczego tak się stało.

Wszyscy zwrócili się do dziewczyny. Przez chwilę milczała, ale po chwili zaczęła mówić:

\- Opowiadałam wam przed rytuałem o moich nocnych wizytach w Grocie Oczekiwania. Ktoś zwrócił mi uwagę, że powinniśmy udać się trochę dalej, do przełomu wieków. Wtedy mieliśmy szansę wszystko wyprostować. Zanim Grindelwald stał się Czarnym Panem. A potem mogliśmy zając się Voldemortem, w końcu to tylko ćwierć wieku.

\- Ty głupia dziewczyno, a nie pomyślałaś o tym, aby komuś powiedzieć? Mogliśmy się lepiej przygotować! A ty tylko wsunęłaś im w rękę listy i kazałaś otworzyć po przybyciu. Tymczasem zamiast cofnąć się w przeszłość przeskoczyliśmy do przodu. Nic nie wiemy!

\- Myślę, że w tej kwestii ja mogę państwa oświecić. I nie widzę powodu do tych krzyków, panie…?

\- Jones – odpowiedział szybko Severus.

\- Oczywiście, niech tak będzie. - Ton dyrektora jasno mówił, że nie uwierzył, iż jest to prawdziwe nazwisko Mistrza Eliksirów. - A to są zapewne pani Smith oraz panowie Brown i Williams[1] – dodał z sarkazmem.

Snape przełknął ślinę i powiedział:

\- Czy zatem możemy prosić o wyjaśnienia?

\- Ależ oczywiście, panie Jones. Mamy w tej chwili rok dwa tysiące dziewięćset dziewięćdziesiąty ósmy. Drugi maja. Od czasów Drugiej Bitwy o Hogwart, jak nazywają nasi historycy wydarzenia z czasów drugiej wojny z Voldemortem, minęło równo tysiąc lat. Obecnie w magicznej Wielkiej Brytanii panuje król. W tej chwili jest nim Percival XIV z rodu Weasleyów. Autonomicznymi jednostkami pozostają Hogwart, zarządzany przez wybieranego w konkursie organizowanym przez Radę Nadzorczą dyrektora, oraz miasto Hogsmeade w którym rządzi Rada Mędrców. Kilkakrotnie próbowano zorganizować zamach na niezależność szkoły, ale zaklęcia ochronne rozmieszczone przez Albusa Dumbledore'a, Severusa Snape'a, Minerwę McGonagall oraz Meghan Hutchinson zawsze to uniemożliwiały.

\- Meghan Hutchinson? - spytał Harry.

\- Tak, ona była następczynią profesor McGonagall, Harry.

Zapadła niezmącona niczym cisza. Cała czwórka patrzyła wielkimi oczami na dyrektora Hogwartu. Skąd wiedział? Przecież nie podali swoich imion. I dlaczego nie zadziałało zaklęcie prawdomówności, gdy Severus skłamał, że nazywa się Jones? Dopiero po chwili Harry się otrząsnął i spytał cicho:

\- Pan Weasley?

BREAK LINE

 **Wyjaśnienia** :

 _[1] - Nazwiska wymienione w wypowiedzi Mistrza Eliksirów i dyrektora to cztery najpopularniejsze nazwiska w Wielkiej Brytanii._


	6. Rozdział 6

_**Rozdział 6**_

 _– Pan Weasley?_

– No proszę, nie spodziewałem się, że to ty będziesz tym, który jako pierwszy się domyśli, Harry.

Po wypowiedzi Artura zaległa niczym niezmącona cisza. Na czole Severusa pojawiły się zmarszczki, Mistrz Eliksirów myślał nad czymś intensywnie. Ale to Hermiona była pierwszą osobą, która nie wytrzymała. Już od dłuższej chwili oczekiwała na możliwość zadania tego pytania. Od momentu, gdy Snape powiedział dyrektorowi szkoły, że nazywa się Jones.

– Panie Weasley, jak to możliwe, że profesor Snape mógł powiedzieć, że nazywa się inaczej, a zaklęcie w żaden sposób nie zareagowało?

Wszyscy obecni spojrzeli na Hermionę, Severus z niesmakiem, a pozostali zebrani z ciekawością.

– To dobre pytanie, Hermiono. Zaklęcie prawdomówności nie działa na dyrektora tej szkoły, a – technicznie rzecz biorąc – Severus nigdy nie przestał nim być.

– Jak to? – Tym razem pytanie zadał George.

– Normalnie. Ze stanowiska dyrektora można odejść na dwa sposoby. Po pierwsze można umrzeć w trakcie pełnienia obowiązków. Tutaj sprawa jest jasna i czysta. Po drugie można przejść na emeryturę i wtedy trzeba przejść krótki rytuał, po którym traci się godność dyrektora.

– A jak to się ma do naszej sytuacji?

– Dziwię się, że jeszcze o to pytasz, Severusie. Żyjesz, zatem pierwsza sytuacja nie zachodzi. Nie przeszedłeś rytuału, zatem druga też nie. Technicznie rzecz biorąc, dla zamku jesteś nadal dyrektorem Hogwartu. A co najśmieszniejsze – kontynuował, wyciągając z szuflady biurka jakąś listę – twoi towarzysze nadal są uczniami tej szkoły, ponieważ nie ukończyli Hogwartu ani nigdy formalnie nie zrezygnowali.

Severus wpatrywał się w listę, którą pokazał Artur. Trzy nazwiska były zaznaczone na fioletowo. Hermiona Granger, George Weasley oraz Harry Potter. Obok nazwisk podana była przynależność domowa oraz rok rozpoczęcia edukacji.

– No dobrze – dyrektor uśmiechnął się pod nosem, wiedział, że Snape długo nie wytrzyma – a co ty tutaj tak w ogóle robisz, Arturze?

– To długa historia, Severusie.

– Czyżbyś uważał, że gdzieś się nam spieszy?

Tak, to był cały Severus. Gdy tylko się uspokoił, natychmiast włączył mu się sarkazm.

– Jak wiecie, po Bitwie o Hogwart i ostatecznym pokonaniu Voldemorta wylądowałem w świętym Mungu. Moja żona i część dzieci nie poradziły sobie z tym brzemieniem. Mój najstarszy syn, Bill, został wyklęty z rodziny przez Molly. Charlie, który nie do końca zgadzał się z nowymi porządkami w rodzie, miał śmiertelny wypadek niedługo po drugiej rocznicy Bitwy. O Percym wiecie, najpierw przejął Ministerstwo, a potem mianował się królem. Fred zginął w trakcie Bitwy. George – tutaj spojrzał na siedzącego naprzeciwko chłopaka – zaginął w tajemniczych okolicznościach. Ron również zginął podczas Bitwy. Ginewra nigdy nie doszła do pełni zdrowia po tym, co ją spotkało w trakcie ostatecznej Bitwy. Umarła zresztą młodo. Mam na ten temat swoje podejrzenia, ale brak mi dowodów.

– Jakie podejrzenia, Arturze?

– Mniej więcej piętnaście lat po przejęciu władzy przez Percy'ego Ginny zaczęła zadawać niewygodne pytania o ostatnią Bitwę. Ze względu na fakt, iż była siostrą króla, dostała dostęp do tajnego archiwum Dworu, w który przekształciło się Ministerstwo pod rządami Percy'ego. Umarła w kilka dni później. W Proroku Codziennym ukazała się seria rzewnych artykułów ukazująca Ginny jako ofiarę terroru Voldemorta. Jednocześnie tajne służby Dworu zaczęły aresztowania ludzi powiązanych z Ginewrą. Podobno chcieli ich przesłuchać w związku z jej tajemniczą śmiercią. Żaden z tych ludzi nie powrócił.

– A zatem Ginny znalazła w archiwum coś na tyle ważnego, że Percy zdecydował się ją zabić?

– Najprawdopodobniej tak, Hermiono. Ale nie wiemy, co to jest. I nie mamy żadnej możliwości, żeby to sprawdzić. Archiwum jest oparte na barierach krwi. Tylko obecny król i jego następca ma możliwość wejścia do pomieszczenia, w którym znajduje się ten zbiór dokumentów. Próbowaliśmy podstawić metamorfomaga, jak również podjęto próby ze zmodyfikowanym eliksirem wielosokowym, ale nic to nie dało. Ochotnicy zginęli, gdy tylko dotknęli drzwi.

– Czyli tamtędy się nie da, ale o tym za chwilę. A co się z panem działo dalej? – spytał Harry. – Gdy ostatnio pana widziałem, był pan w szpitalu, na tym samym piętrze co Longbottomowie.

– Percy liczył, że w Departamencie Tajemnic znajdą rozwiązanie mojego problemu. W związku z tym najpierw przeniósł mnie do prywatnej kwatery, a gdy sprawa się przeciągała, podał Wywar Żywej Śmierci i schował moje ciało. Oprócz mnie ukrył również kilka innych osób, w tym Franka i Alicję. Liczył, że gdy uda się nas obudzić, będziemy mu na tyle wdzięczni, że bez namysłu rzucimy się wspierać jego dyktaturę. Kilka lat później wykryto spisek w łonie Departamentu Tajemnic. Część pracujących tam osób stracono. W przypadku części innych zastosowano scharłaczenie i wymazanie pamięci. I w pewnym momencie nie pozostał już nikt, kto miałby pojęcie, co się udało uzyskać w naszej sprawie. Część materiałów zniszczono, część – zawierająca między innymi mapy naszych kryjówek – ukryto. Przez kolejne kilkaset lat pozostawaliśmy w uśpieniu. Dopiero całkiem niedawno Spiskowcy, czyli grupa osób magicznego i mugolskiego pochodzenia, która chce obalić potomków Percy'ego, odnaleźli ukryte materiały i gdy tylko dowiedzieli się o mnie, postanowili nas odszukać, obudzić i wyleczyć. Przez mniej więcej półtora roku przechodziłem rehabilitację, uczyłem się na nowo żyć w społeczeństwie, w którym tak wiele się zmieniło. A od prawie trzynastu lat jestem dyrektorem Hogwartu i staram się wpływać, za pośrednictwem nauczycieli, których ze sobą przyprowadziłem, na młode umysły uczniów. I nawet mam pewne sukcesy.

– Których ze sobą przyprowadziłeś, ojcze?

– Tak, George. Poza mną spiskowcy odnaleźli ciała Alicji i Franka Longbottomów, Luny Lovegood i Remusa oraz Nimfadory Lupin. Dzięki temu mam obsadę głównych przedmiotów: transmutacji, obrony, czarnej magii. – Snape poderwał głowę i spojrzał ze zdziwieniem na Artura. – Tak, Severusie. Uczymy obecnie w Hogwarcie czarnej magii. A ponadto wróżbiarstwa i eliksirów. Pod przybranymi nazwiskami i ze zmienionym wyglądem wszyscy ci ludzie uczą tutaj.

– A czego oczekujesz od nas, ojcze? Bo zapewne czegoś tak.

– Masz rację, George. Jest coś co bym chciał, ale o tym porozmawiamy wieczorem, gdy będą już dostępni wszyscy moi ludzie. Na razie skrzat pokaże wam wasze komnaty.

BREAK LINE

Komnaty przydzielone im przez dyrektora były całkiem wygodne. Składały się z kilku komnat połączonych przez niewielki salon, w którym ktoś umieścił zapobiegawczo wygodne fotele w kolorach Gryffindoru i Slytherinu. Cała czwórka usiadła wygodnie, ale zanim zaczęli rozmowę, rozległo się ciche pukanie. Siedzący najbliżej drzwi George wstał, aby otworzyć. Ze zdziwieniem zauważył, że za nimi stoi młoda, niewyglądająca nawet na trzydzieści lat kobieta. Jej rysy twarzy z kimś mu się kojarzyły, ale w roztargnieniu nie mógł skojarzyć z kim.

– Słucham? Czym mogę służyć? – zapytał.

– Nie wpuścisz mnie, George? – odpowiedziała. Tego rozmarzonego głosu nie dało się pomylić. Za drzwiami stała Luna Lovegood. Weasley bez słowa przepuścił ją dalej i zamknął drzwi.

Głowy siedzących w salonie podniosły się, gdy kobieta weszła. Ale nim Severus, który już otwierał usta, zdążył zapytać, kim jest niespodziewany gość, wtrącił się George:

– To Luna.

– Witam, profesorze Snape. Witajcie, Harry, Hermiono – odwróciła się – George.

– Witam, panno Lovegood.

– Lestrange, panie profesorze. Na nazwisko Lovegood nałożono infamię. Pozbawiono nas czci tylko za to, że występowaliśmy przeciwko Percy'emu. Podobnie jak na nazwisko Longbottomów.

– Neville?

– Zdążył wyjechać. Percy był wściekły, gdy gobliny kazały mu spadać. Chciał przejąć majątek między innymi Longbottomów, Potterów, Blacków, Lestrange'ów i Malfoyów. Udało mu się, a i to nie do końca w przypadku Malfoyów. Głównie dlatego, że zmusił starego Malfoya, by zarówno on, jak i piętnaście pokoleń jego potomków służyło szkole.

– Zaraz gdy tutaj dotarliśmy, pan Weasley przydzielił dziewczynie, która nas tutaj przyprowadziła, szlaban z woźnym, panem Malfoyem. To potomek Draco?

– Nie. Draco wypisał się z rodziny Malfoyów, przyjął nazwisko Black i razem z Narcyzą wyjechał na kontynent. To linia młodszego brata Dracona. Lucjusz ożenił się ponownie. Jego nowa żona zginęła zaraz po tym, gdy dowiedziała się o przysiędze starego Malfoya.

– I co, żaden z nich nie próbował odwrócić działania przysięgi?

– Och, oczywiście, że próbowali. Ale jak na razie nikomu się nie udało. – Luna uśmiechnęła się drwiąco.

– A tak w ogóle to co tutaj robisz, Luna? – nie wytrzymał Harry.

– Nie mam teraz lekcji, dyrektor prosił, abym wam opowiedziała o naszym świecie, bo sporo się zmieniło.

– A zatem opowiadaj. – Hermiona po wypowiedzeniu tych słów ułożyła się wygodnie na fotelu.

Luna uśmiechnęła się do niej i zaczęła opowieść:

– Jak już zapewne wiecie, dwa lata po Bitwie Percy przejął Ministerstwo. Na jego rozkaz zamordowano Kingsleya i Amelię Bones. Po kolejnych dwóch latach wybuchło powstanie, ludzie nie chcieli się zgodzić na jego rządy. Powstanie zostało krwawo stłumione, a Percy założył tajne służby. Przez następne lata wzrastał w siłę, aby ostatecznie ogłosić się królem. W tym czasie kto mógł, wyjeżdżał z Anglii na kontynent. Percy, widząc nieskuteczność swoich zarządzeń, próbował wpłynąć na rządy krajów leżących najbliżej, ale się przeliczył. Hiszpanie i Portugalczycy w ten cudowny, południowy sposób powiedzieli, że oni nie mają nic do sytuacji w naszym kraju i jeśli tylko czarodziej ma odpowiednie dokumenty, to ma pełne prawo przebywać na terytorium Hiszpanii i Portugalii. Francuzi delikatnie zasugerowali, że jeśli Weasley się nie uspokoi, to na terytorium Brytanii zostaną wysłane wyprawy aurorów z Legii Cudzoziemskiej. Uspokojone wsparciem Francji i Niemiec Niderlandy również odmówiły jakiejkolwiek pomocy.

– I Percy to tak zostawił?

– Na początku tak, Hermiono. Nie miał dość sił. A poza tym za plecami Niemiec i Francji znajdowały się dwa kraje, których politycy dość jasno powiedzieli, że traktują zobowiązania sojusznicze poważnie.

Hermiona przez chwilę przeglądała w pamięci mapę, usiłując domyślić się, o które państwa chodzi. Niestety nie doszła do żadnych wniosków i postanowiła zapytać:

– To znaczy które? Jakoś nie kojarzę tam państw silnych magicznie.

– Oni nie afiszowali się ze swoim potencjałem i dlatego byli lekceważeni. Ale podpisane umowy sojusznicze były w mocy i Percy o tym wiedział.

– Zapewne Polska i Szwajcaria, panno Lovegood?

– Zgadza się, profesorze.

– Polska? Przecież to mały kraik.

– No, nie taki mały. Prawie czterdzieści milionów obywateli, z czego około osiem procent to byli czarownice i czarodzieje, i powierzchnia dająca jej wtedy dziewiąte miejsce w Europie.

– A Szwajcaria?

– Tutaj, panno Granger, chodzi bardziej o zaszłości historyczne i powiązania Szwajcarii z Kościołem Katolickim.

– Z kościołem?

– Tak. Najpierw, w trzynastym wieku, to były tylko związki z Zakonem Templariuszy[1]. A potem, odkąd szwajcarscy najemnicy zaczęli trafiać do Gwardii Papieskiej, z Kościołem.

– Co było dalej, Luno?

– Percy był na tyle głupi, że zaatakował. Rok później Kongregacja Nauki Wiary przywróciła Inkwizycję.

Cała czwórka wpatrywała się w Lunę zdumionym wzrokiem. Nie mieściło im się to w głowie, odkąd papież Leon I Wielki zawarł porozumienie z magicznym światem, obydwie strony starały się nie wchodzić sobie w drogę. Status Quo udało się utrzymać nawet za czasów Grindelwalda i potem Voldemorta. Co takiego zrobił Percy, że Kuria Rzymska postanowiła zadziałać? Wszyscy mieli to pytanie wypisane na twarzy.

– Gdy Percy zaatakował, we Francji przebywał akurat Ojciec Święty Franciszek z pielgrzymką. Orszak papieski znalazł się w ogniu walki. Zginęło kilka osób, zaś papież został ciężko ranny. Gdy zmarł i konklawe wybrało jego następcę, Jana XXIV, ten natychmiast wezwał do siebie prefekta Kongregacji i ojca Ulfa Skyggego i nakazał im znaleźć braci, którzy mogą stać się inkwizytorami. Wojna pomiędzy czarodziejami, mugolami i Kościołem wybuchła na pełną skalę w roku dwa tysiące pięćdziesiątym siódmym. Skończyła się zawieszeniem broni w dwa tysiące siedemset siedemnastym, zaś w dwa tysiące siedemset pięćdziesiątym siódmym rozpoczęto negocjacje pokojowe, zakończone podpisaniem w dwa lata później w Lourdes pokoju wieczystego ustalającego strefy wpływów. To właśnie na mocy tego pokoju Zakazany Las został przyznany Świętemu Officjum. Mieści się tam stały posterunek inkwizytorski, którego obecny gospodarz jest szalonym mordercą.

– Słucham? – zdziwił się Severus.

– Każdy, kto przekroczy granicę Lasu, jest przez niego pozostawiany na obrzeżach. Nasi tam, gdzie kiedyś stała chatka Hagrida, mieszkańcy Hogsmeade przy murach miasta, zaś mugole – po drugiej stronie, gdzie jest kilka niewielkich wiosek zamieszkałych przez zwolenników dawnego stylu życia.

– Ale nas nie zabił – powiedział zdezorientowany George.

– Zapewne dlatego, że nie stanowiliście żadnego zagrożenia. Magia czarodziejów różdżkowych, czyli taka jak nasza, to trzeci poziom energii, zaś inkwizytorzy używają energii co najmniej piątego poziomu.

– Co najmniej?

– Tak, Hermiono. Poziom pierwszy to energia wytworzona w sposób sztuczny, na przykład mugolski prąd. Drugi to energia naturalna wytwarzana na przykład przez słońce lub wiatr. Trzeci to, jak wspomniałam, nasza magia. Czwarty to procesy mutacyjne.

– Procesy mutacyjne? – wtrąciła znów Granger.

– Tak. W Europie Środkowo-Wschodniej powstały na początku dwudziestego pierwszego wieku dwie Enklawy – Zona, na terenach skażonych w tysiąc dziewięćset osiemdziesiątym szóstym roku przez wybuch w elektrowni atomowej koło miasta Prypeć[2]. W roku dwa tysiące dziesiątym nastąpiło wydarzenie nazwane jako Druga Emisja. Po tym zdarzeniu teren wokół elektrowni został otoczony zasiekami, które zostały obsadzone przez siły międzynarodowe. Od tego czasu po terenie krążą wyłącznie stalkerzy, ludzie, którzy przynoszą między innymi artefakty, jakie tworzą się tylko na terenie Zony. Drugim obszarem jest Las. Niektórzy eksperci twierdzili, że jest to objaw końca świata. Ale od momentu pojawienia się Lasu koniec świata nie nastąpił – uśmiechnęła się Luna.

– Powiedziałaś, że inkwizytorzy korzystają z energii co najmniej piątego poziomu? – Sposób, w jaki Severus wypowiedział te słowa, sprawił, że zabrzmiały one jak pytanie.

– Zgadza się. Poziom piąty to energia określana jako energia wszechświata. Mniej więcej jeden procent populacji ludności jest w stanie, wykorzystując przykładowo irydowe różdżki lub zwierciadła, skorzystać z tej energii. Mniej niż promil potrafi to zrobić, nie korzystając z niczego. Tych ludzi, jeśli nie są inkwizytorami, określa się jako Prostujących Ścieżki, czyli tych, którzy podróżując w górę i w dół continuum czasowego, naprawiają wydarzenia, jakie nie powinny mieć nigdy miejsca.

– Podróżują w czasie?! – wykrzyknęła Hermiona.

– Nie inaczej – uśmiechnęła się Luna. – Wiemy na pewno, że gdy przygotowywaliście się do tej podróży, byliście obserwowani przez Prostującego Ścieżki, Michaela van der Ersta. Zapewne przywędrował tutaj za wami.

– Obserwowani? Nikogo nie widziałem, panno Lovegood. A założyłem naprawdę potężne zaklęcia, zarówno z białej, jak i czarnej magii – wtrącił Severus.

– Ale nadal pana magia, profesorze, to poziom trzeci, a jego piąty. Jeśli nie chciał być zauważony, to go pan nie zauważył – wyjaśniła.

– Dobrze, a poziom szósty i siódmy? – zapytała Hermiona.

– Szósty – demony i pomniejsze bóstwa. Dostępna dla egzorcystów, z których zdecydowana większość należy również do Świętego Officjum. Dzięki odpowiednim rytuałom są oni w stanie zatrzymać i ujarzmić energię, jaką przejmują od demonów i bóstw, które wypędzają lub niszczą. Egzorcyści stanowią mniej więcej dziesięć procent wszystkich inkwizytorów. Poziom siódmy to energia pochodząca bezpośrednio od Jedynego. Dostęp do niej ma tylko około dwóch-trzech procent wszystkich inkwizytorów. Jerzy Niemirski, obecny opiekun Zakazanego Lasu, to jeden z nich. Zgodnie z danymi naszego wywiadu jest tutaj od dwustu trzydziestu dziewięciu lat. Wszyscy obserwatorzy szkół magii należą do tej grupy.

BREAK LINE

Gdy Luna opuściła podróżników, przez dłuższą chwilę siedzieli w milczeniu. Żadne z nich nie wiedziało, co mogliby zrobić. Poza, oczywiście, próbą powrotu do swoich czasów lub do czasów jeszcze wcześniejszych. Ale nie mogli mieć pewności, że wszystko się uda. Poza tym świątynia Bastet, z której skorzystali, została zniszczona w toku działań wojennych. Postanowili poczekać do wieczora, aby ustalić wszystko z Arturem. W międzyczasie jednak Severus poruszył interesujący go temat podróży w czasie.

– Skoro mamy chwilę – Hermiona drgnęła i instynktownie odsunęła się od Mistrza Eliksirów – możemy porozmawiać o tym, dlaczego się tutaj znaleźliśmy. Inaczej mówiąc, coś ty sobie myślała, Granger?!

– Mieli się przenieść tylko Harry i George. Dlaczego pan zwątpił? Gdyby pan tego nie zrobił, nic by się nie stało!

– Poza tym, że Weasley i Potter wylądowaliby w przyszłości i nawet nie wiedzieliby dlaczego.

– Poradziliby sobie – warknęła Hermiona.

– Naprawdę? Inkwizytor w Zakazanym Lesie, ślizgońska prefekt naczelna, Artur Weasley jako dyrektor. Tak, na pewno daliby radę. – Severus przerwał na zaczerpnięcie oddechu.

Mistrzowi Eliksirów przyszło do głowy porównanie, które kiedyś usłyszał w Polsce, i przez mgnienie oka chciał je przekazać Granger. Ostatecznie zrezygnował, ale w głębi duszy nadal uważał, że jakby była Gryfonka „pierdolnęła baranka w ściankę" to na pewno by się jej poprawiło. Zmilczał jednak.

– Hermiono, muszę się zgodzić z profesorem Snape'em. Mieliśmy wszystko zaplanowane. Gdybyś przyszła do nas i powiedziała, że tak będzie lepiej, że musimy się cofnąć dalej, niż zakładaliśmy, moglibyśmy się do tego przygotować. Nawet wyruszyć kilka dni później, to i tak by niczego nie zmieniło – powiedział smutnym tonem Harry.

To zabolało Gryfonkę bardziej niż wściekłe krzyki Snape'a. Zrozumiała, że zawiodła swojego przyjaciela. I że naraziła jego i George'a na niebezpieczeństwo. Spuściła głowę. Chwilę później jej ciałem wstrząsnął szloch. Severus patrzył na to z niedowierzaniem, aby moment później przenieść wzrok na Pottera, który miał taką samą minę. George zerwał się z fotela i przytulił Hermionę, gładząc ją delikatnie po włosach. Snape nieznacznie skinął na Harry'ego i obaj wyszli z salonu.

BREAK LINE

– Spokojnie, Hermiono. No już, nie płacz. Proszę – szeptał Weasley, jednocześnie przytulając dziewczynę. Jego ręka spoczęła na karku dziewczyny i delikatnie ścisnęła.

– Harry ma rację – powiedziała zapłakanym głosem Gryfonka. – Zawiodłam was.

– Nie, Hermiono. To my zawiedliśmy, bo bałaś się przyjść do nas ze swoim problemem.

– George...

– Hermiono. – Weasley objął twarz dziewczyny swoimi rękami i lekko podniósł jej głowę, aby spojrzeć jej w oczy. – Chciałem cię o to zapytać już dawno. Ale dopiero po rozmowie z Fredem i Ronem zrozumiałem, że mogę to zrobić.

– O co? – Zdezorientowana Gryfonka patrzyła na chłopaka, czekając na ciąg dalszy.

– Czy chciałabyś... Nie, czy mogłabyś...

– George, o co chodzi?

– Dlaczego takie trudne jest zapytanie, czy chciałabyś zostać moją dziewczyną – wyszeptał do siebie Weasley. Nie na tyle jednak cicho, aby Hermiona go nie usłyszała.

– Mogę to rozważyć – powiedziała cicho, jednocześnie całując delikatnie George'a.

BREAK LINE

Severus i Harry usiedli w sypialni tego ostatniego. Przez dłuższą chwilę wpatrywali się jeden w drugiego, aż wreszcie Mistrz Eliksirów podniósł różdżkę i rzucił zaklęcie wyciszające na drzwi. Jeszcze przez moment patrzył na Pottera, aby wreszcie zapytać:

\- A ty co o tym sądzisz?

\- Chciała dobrze. Dziwię się, że nie wyszło. Zupełnie jakby ktoś zasabotował naszą podróż, żebyśmy trafili w ten czas. Hermiona się nie myli, nie aż tak.

\- Zgadzam się. Granger to perfekcjonistka. Ani ona, ani młody Malfoy – Harry nawet się nie skrzywił, co nie uszło uwadze Severusa, który uśmiechnął się w duchu – nie popełnili by tak dużego błędu. Pozostaje pytanie – kto?

\- Nie Bill. Jemu naprawdę zależało. Ciężko przeżył wyrzucenie z rodziny. Fleur go kocha zbyt mocno, aby zrobić coś przeciwko niemu. Pan też nie. – Severus na te słowa się żachnął się, ale Harry kontynuował spokojnie: – Jak wszyscy, to wszyscy, profesorze. Ja też tego nie zrobiłem. George kocha Hermionę, nie zrobiłby jej tego. Ona też nie zasabotowała swojej pracy. Przeczytałem list, który mi dała. Przygotowała wszystko perfekcyjnie. - To mówiąc, Gryfon podał rzeczony list Snape'owi.

Mistrz Eliksirów przez dłuższą chwilę czytał, aby moment później oddać pismo Potterowi.

\- Rzeczywiście, kosztowało ją to wiele wysiłku. Zatem jedyna opcja to ktoś z zewnątrz. Ale kto?

\- A ten Prostujący Ścieżki, o którym mówiła Luna? - spytał Harry. - Jeśli może się przed nami ukryć, to być może był z nami w świątyni Bastet i skierował nas tutaj?

\- To możliwe, ale tego się nie dowiemy sami. Trzeba porozmawiać z Arturem, może będzie mógł nam pomóc.

\- Profesorze, pan wierzy, że to rzeczywiście Artur, Luna, Longbottomowie i Lupinowie?

\- Sprawdzimy, panie Potter. Sprawdzimy bardzo dokładnie. W Zakonie Feniksa używaliśmy pytań kontrolnych, głównie dotyczących rzeczy, o których wiedział tylko zapytany. A tak się składa, że tuż przed Ostatnią Bitwą portret Albusa powiedział mi, gdzie przechowuje swoje wspomnienia z tymi informacjami. Zanim wyszedłem wtedy do ciebie, obejrzałem je wszystkie. W związku z tym wiem nawet, o co pytać Franka i Alicję.

Obydwaj panowie spojrzeli na siebie porozumiewawczo. W dali majaczył coraz bardziej wyraźny cel. Teraz musieli tylko porozmawiać z Arturem, a następnie znaleźć rytuał, jaki pozwoli im wrócić na plażę[3], na której zginęła Ariana Dumbledore. I zapobiec jej śmierci. Przez chwilę Severus się namyślał, ale w końcu zadał pytanie:

\- Chcesz ich zaszokować, Potter? - W oczach Mistrza Eliksirów widoczne były złośliwe błyski. Harry popatrzył na niego i powoli kiwnął głową.

\- Zatem zrobimy tak...

BREAK LINE

 **Wyjaśnienia** :

 _[1] - Istnieje nie do końca zweryfikowana legenda, że po kasacie zakonu w 1312 roku część rycerzy, wraz ze skarbami, trafiła do kraju Helwetów. Podobno w jednej z ważniejszych bitew ówczesnych Szwajcarów wsparli doskonale wytrenowani rycerze w białych szatach. Od tego czasu nikt nie odważył się zaatakować Szwajcarii. Obecnie zresztą system obronny Szwajcarii (ukryty system schronów, obowiązkowe przeszkolenie wojskowe, posiadanie broni i sprzętu w domu) również utrzymuje część wrogów z daleka._

 _[2] - Chodzi oczywiście o wybuch 26 kwietnia 1986 w elektrowni atomowej CzAES koło Prypeci. W świadomości ludzkiej funkcjonuje on jako katastrofa w Czarnobylu. Po wybuchu ewakuowano ludność i utworzono zamkniętą strefę wokół elektrowni. Zona pochodzi z opowiadań . braci Strugackich. Obecnie istnieje wielu autorów nawiązujących do klimatów Zony przedstawionych w Pikniku na skraju drogi. Najbardziej znanymi są Wiktor Noczkin (zob. wydane po polsku książki opowiadające historię stalkera Ślepego: Ślepa plama oraz Czerep mutanta) oraz Michał Gołkowski (Ołowiany świt, Drugi brzeg, Droga donikąd, Sztywny)._

 _[3] - Tak, wiem, że Ariana zginęła w Dolinie Godryka. Pomysł z plażą zaczerpnąłem z… YouTube. Z filmu, na którym obydwaj! Dumbledore'owie pojedynkują się z Grindelwaldem właśnie na plaży. Twórcami są zdaje się ludzie, którzy odpowiadają za produkcję „Snape and the Marauders"._


	7. Rozdział 7

**_Rozdział 7_**

Wieczorem do komnat podróżników przybył Artur Weasley, prowadząc kilka osób. Gdy wszyscy już siedzieli w fotelach, popijając podaną przez skrzaty herbatę, głos zabrał Severus:

– Rozmawialiśmy dzisiaj z Harrym – jeden z mężczyzn zakrztusił się herbatą na to wyznanie – i chcielibyśmy potwierdzić, że rzeczywiście mamy do czynienia z osobami, o których Artur mówił nam dzisiaj przed południem, zaraz po naszym przybyciu. Przed Ostateczną Bitwą Albus przekazał mi swoje wspomnienia zawierające pytania kontrolne i odpowiedzi na nie. Mam nadzieję, że nie będziecie mieć mi za złe, że zadam je teraz. To pozwoli rozwiać wszelkie wątpliwości.

– Masz rację, Severusie. To dobry pomysł – powiedział mężczyzna, który chwilę wcześniej krztusił się pitą herbatą. Mistrz Eliksirów założył, że to prawie na pewno Lupin. Moment później jego podejrzenia potwierdziły się – Remus Lupin.

– W czwartej klasie przefarbowałem włosy Pettigrew'a na pewien kolor, jaki? – zapytał.

– Były białe, takie jak Lucjusza Malfoya.

– Zgadza się, Lupin.

– Nimfadora Tonks – odezwała się jedna z kobiet.

– W twojej czwartej klasie dostałaś szlaban, bo byłaś po ciszy nocnej w lochach. Na czym polegał?

– Na przygotowaniu składników do eliksirów.

– A konkretniej?

– Kazałeś mi podzielić śluz gumochłonów na porcje, bez użycia magii. – Skrzywiła się na samo wspomnienie.

– Zgadza się.

– Frank Longbottom.

– Niedługo przed atakiem na wasz dom ty i Moody pojmaliście śmierciożercę, którego wzięliście za członka Wewnętrznego Kręgu. Po przesłuchaniu przez Alastora skasowaliście mu pamięć i porzuciliście w mugolskiej wiosce. Kto to był i dlaczego to zrobiliście?

– Antonin Dołohow. Puściliśmy go, bo miał nas zaprowadzić do Voldemorta. Nic z tego nie wyszło, bo wcześniej Harry Potter pokonał Czarnego Pana.

– Dobrze.

– Alicja Longbottom.

– Gdy Albus wyjawił wam istnienie przepowiedni, ukrywaliście się przez jakiś czas w domku letnim waszej rodziny, który był pod Fideliusem. Kto był waszym strażnikiem tajemnicy dla tamtego miejsca?

– Dorcas Meadows.

– Zgadza się.

– Luna Lovegood.

– Ale Luna...

– Jak wszyscy, to wszyscy, Harry.

– Nie mam dla ciebie pytania, panno Lovegood – powiedział Mistrz Eliksirów.

– To żaden kłopot, Severusie – wtrącił Potter. Siedzący naprzeciwko niego Lupin na tę wypowiedź opluł herbatą, której duży łyk właśnie wziął, stół i dywan wokół niego. – Ja mam odpowiednie pytanie dla Luny.

– Dobrze, Harry. – Teraz wszyscy, nie wyłączając Hermiony i George'a, patrzyli na nich, jakby ci zwariowali.

– Luna, spotkaliśmy się na koniec twojej piątej klasy. O czym rozmawialiśmy? – Hermiona po pytaniu Harry'ego spojrzała na przyjaciela uważnie. Nie wiedziała nic o tym spotkaniu. Myślała, że Harry zerwał kontakt z Krukonką po wyprawie do Departamentu Tajemnic.

– O Agharcie i teorii pustej ziemi omówionej w książkach polskiego badacza, Ferdynanda Ossendowskiego[1].

– Zgadza się.

– Ale Ossendowski się mylił, nie wyszli[2].

– Może dlatego, że wtedy już trwała wojna.

– Może tak. – Głos Luny jasno mówił, że nie jest przekonana tym argumentem.

Hermiona patrzyła to na jedno, to na drugie i obiecywała sobie, że dowie się, o co chodzi, choćby to miała być ostatnia rzecz, jaką zrobi. Severus uśmiechnął się pod nosem.

– Artur Weasley. – Zanim Severus zdążył coś powiedzieć, odezwał się George:

– Profesorze, proszę mi pozwolić. – Mistrz Eliksirów skinął powoli głową. – Tylko jeden raz byłeś naprawdę wściekły na mnie i na Freda, tato. O co chodziło?

– Gdy prawie udało wam się naciągnąć Rona na przysięgę wieczystą.

– Zgadza się.

– Severus Snape. – Obecni popatrzyli ze zdziwieniem na mówiącego. – Jak powiedziała panna Lovegood, jak wszyscy, to wszyscy.

– Zgadza się, Severusie. Remusie, czyń honory.

– Co wydarzyło się czwartego lipca tysiąc dziewięćset dziewięćdziesiątego szóstego roku?

– Złożyłem Narcyzie i Bellatrix wieczystą przysięgę, że pomogę Draco zabić Albusa.

– Zgadza się – potwierdził Lupin.

– Harry Potter.

– Co powiedział ci Syriusz, gdy nie chciałeś się z nim spotkać w Hogsmeade? – spytał, przewracając oczami, Remus.

– Że mój tata, James Potter, dałby radę to zorganizować i poszedłby na spotkanie niezależnie od okoliczności.

– Dobrze.

– Hermiona Granger.

– Co jest twoim boginem? – znów Lupin.

– Profesor McGonagall informująca mnie, że nie zdałam egzaminu. – George objął dziewczynę, przytulił i rozczochrał jej włosy, jednocześnie szepcząc coś uspokajająco.

– Zgadza się.

– George Weasley.

– Gdy Ron miał trzy lata, co mu zrobiliście? – spytał Artur.

– Zamieniliśmy jego przytulankę w pająka. Potem już nigdy nie był takim samym człowiekiem – dodał z rozrzewnieniem George zatapiając się we wspomnieniach.

– Tak.

– Skoro wszystko sobie wyjaśniliśmy i nikt już nie ma wątpliwości, że jesteśmy tymi, za których się podajemy, myślę, że możemy przejść dalej.

– Zgadza się, Arturze. Wy zdaje się macie już jakiś pomysł? – spytał Snape.

– Istotnie, Severusie. Choć to bardziej zarys niż gotowy plan. Wszystko trzeba wyprostować w waszej przeszłości. Nie dopuścić do powstania Voldemorta.

– Czyli zabić?

– Niekoniecznie, profesorze. Zabić jest bardzo łatwo, ale jeśli zabierzemy Toma Riddle'a z sierocińca i wychowamy w miłości, nie będzie miał powodów, aby stać się Voldemortem. A jeśli udamy się w przeszłość odpowiednio wcześnie, uda nam się też zapobiec terrorowi Grindelwalda… – Hermiona coraz bardziej się nakręcała.

– Masz obsesję, Granger – warknął Snape.

– Ale musimy to zrobić, bo wtedy...

– Granger, jesteś najbardziej upartą osobą…

– Poczekaj, Severusie. W tym jest coś więcej – przerwał Remus.

– Co masz na myśli, Lupin?

– Hermiono, nie ruszaj się przez chwilę. – Remus wyciągnął różdżkę i, nie trudząc się wypowiadaniem formuły na głos, rzucił zaklęcie skanujące. Gryfonkę otoczyło jasne światło, które po chwili zaczęło ciemnieć, aż przybrało prawie czarny kolor. Lupin sapnął zaskoczony.

– No ładnie. Ktoś na ciebie rzucił czarnomagiczne zaklęcie Fraus. Z jednej strony chcesz za wszelką cenę ratować Grindelwalda, zaś z drugiej – robisz wszystko, aby to się nie udało. Stąd wasza podróż do tego czasu. Bo nieświadomie, pozostając pod wpływem klątwy, dołożyłaś starań, aby nie wyszło. Mieliście się przenieść w czasie wstecz. O ile lat?

– Dziewięćdziesiąt dziewięć.

– A przenieśliście się dziewięćset dziewięćdziesiąt dziewięć do przodu. Zatem nie dość, że zmieniłaś zwrot, to jeszcze wydłużyłaś okres. Runa lustrzana? – upewniła się Alicja.

– Tak.

– Po zakończeniu spotkania zdejmę z ciebie to zaklęcie, Hermiono. Frank mi pomoże – powiedział Remus patrząc pytająco na Longbottoma, który potwierdził swój udział nieznacznym ruchem ręki. Panna Granger mogła tylko skinąć nieszczęśliwie głową.

– Dobrze. Czyli wiemy, że musimy się przenieść w czasie z powrotem do naszych czasów. A potem cofnąć się o kolejne sto lat, aby dotrzeć do Grindelwalda, zanim stanie się złym czarnoksiężnikiem?

– Trochę skrótowo to pan wyjaśnił, profesorze, ale w ogólnych zarysach o to nam chodzi – wtrąciła rozmarzonym głosem Luna.

– Tylko jak mamy to zrobić? – spytał zmartwiony Artur.

– Chyba mogę wam pomóc, tato.

– Ron?! – rozległo się kilka głosów na raz.

BREAK LINE

Ron Weasley i towarzysząca mu kobieta od dłuższej chwili stali w ciemnym rogu pomieszczenia, czekając na swoją chwilę. Gdy Artur zadał pytanie, jak to powinno się odbyć, Ron nie wytrzymał i – pomimo tego, że planowali tylko obserwować – postanowił się odezwać. Pytające okrzyki krzyżowały się w powietrzu, a duch Gryfona tylko przypatrywał się Hermionie i George'owi. Nie uszły jego uwadze splecione palce ich dłoni. Uśmiechnął się i uniósł rękę. Wszyscy zamilkli, czekając, co powie.

– Najpierw rzeczy najważniejsze, tato. – To mówiąc, Ron przesunął się do Granger i swojego brata. Bez słowa położył swoje dłonie na ich i powiedział:

– Cieszę się, że wreszcie do tego doszliście. Trochę wam to zajęło.

– Nie jesteś zły, Ron? – spytała zdezorientowana Hermiona.

– Oczywiście, że nie, Herm. Czekałem, aż się dogadacie, bo nie mogłem nic zrobić. Nie wolno nam się wtrącać do uczuć żyjących. – Uśmiechnął się uspokajająco do dziewczyny. – A poza tym miałem trochę czasu, aby dojrzeć.

– Powiedziałeś, że możesz nam pomóc – intonacja Pottera zrobiła z jego wypowiedzi pytanie.

– Nie sam, Harry. Nie sam. To jest Kendra. Kendra Dumbledore. Mama dyrektora Dumbledore'a. Ma pomysł, jak dotrzeć bezpośrednio, bez postoju w waszych czasach, do dnia śmierci Ariany.

– Pani Dumbledore, proszę mówić.

– Istnieje stary indiański rytuał, który pozwala cofnąć się o dowolny czas. Nie o kilka godzin, jak zmieniacz czasu, czy o ściśle określony odpowiednimi runami czas, jak w przypadku ceremonii ku czci Bastet. Wystarczy znać sygnaturę magii osoby, do której chcecie trafić, i wyznaczyć konkretne zdarzenie. Nie trzeba nawet znać daty. Na przykład mówię, że chcę trafić do dnia śmierci Ariany, na pół godziny przed wydarzeniem. Rytuał skieruje mnie w odpowiednie miejsce i czas.

– Indiański, pani Dumbledore? – spytał zdezorientowany Artur.

– Tak, panie Weasley. Moja rodzina pochodziła z Ameryki. Przechowaliśmy wiedzę i doświadczenie naszych przodków.

– A skąd weźmiemy sygnaturę Ariany? – spytała trzeźwo Hermiona.

– Myślę, że w tym ja ci mogę pomóc, dziecko.

Czarodzieje skoczyli na równe nogi i wycelowali różdżki w uśmiechającego się katolickiego księdza. Panna Granger popatrzyła z niedowierzaniem na stojącego przed nią ojca Ulfa Skyggego. To było niemożliwe! On nie powinien przecież żyć – pomyślała Gryfonka rozpaczliwie.

– Ale jak to, ojcze?

– Została ci jedna wizyta w Grocie Oczekiwania. Tak jak powiedziała Meg, trzy noce, trzy wizyty. Ale zanim wyruszyliście ta ostatnia się nie odbyła. W ostatniej wizycie to nie ona będzie twoją przewodniczką, tylko ja.

– Powiedziała, że moim przewodnikiem będzie ktoś, kto jest znacznie potężniejszy niż ona.

– Nie da się ukryć, że jestem silniejszy. Usiądź wygodnie, załatwimy to od razu.

– Jeśli wydaje się panu, że zabierze pan Hermionę ze sobą… – zaczął George.

– Nic jej nie zrobię, chłopcze. Ale jeśli ma cię to uspokoić, to jej ciało pozostanie tutaj. Ona żyje, a żywy nie może wejść do Groty. Taka osoba nie przeżyłaby takiego doświadczenia.

George patrzył na mężczyznę spode łba, zastanawiając się, czy upierać się dalej. Sytuację rozwiązał Ron, który pokręcił nieznacznie głową i powiedział:

– Będzie bezpieczna, George. Robiła to już dwa razy.

Weasley skinął powoli głową, niechętnie akceptując to, co miało się za chwilę stać. W tym samym czasie Hermiona usiadła na fotelu rozluźniając się, zaś ojciec Skygge położył dłoń na jej czole. Chwilę później stali przed wejściem do Groty Oczekiwania.

BREAK LINE

Ulf wziął pannę Granger za rękę i poprowadził do jaskini. Jakież było zdziwienie dziewczyny, gdy wszyscy rozstępowali się przed nimi, kiedy kierowali się w stronę kręgu. Uśmiechnęła się do Freda, a on również odpowiedział uśmiechem, który zniknął jak zdmuchnięty, gdy zauważył, kto jej towarzyszy. Krąg rozerwał się, kiedy podeszli. Zdezorientowana Hermiona patrzyła wokół, zupełnie nie rozumiejąc sytuacji. Dopiero po chwili do jej umysłu przebiło się wyjaśnienie, które chwilę później odrzuciła, bo tak było nierealne.

– Szukam Ariany Dumbledore.

Nastolatka wyszła spomiędzy ludzi, którzy jeszcze chwilę temu zasłaniali ją przed wzrokiem Gryfonki i jej towarzysza. Powoli podeszła do panny Granger.

– I o to jestem. Chociaż zastanawiam się, co tutaj robisz. W dodatku w JEGO towarzystwie.

– Chcę wam pomóc, wrócić do dnia twojej śmierci i nie pozwolić Aberforthowi i Gellertowi cię zabić – powiedziała gorączkowo Hermiona.

– Zatem podaj mi swoją dłoń.

Sekundę później dziewczyna wiedziała już wszystko, co było jej potrzebne. Odwróciła się do ojca Skyggego, sygnalizując, że mogą wracać.

BREAK LINE

Michael van der Erst, _Prostujący Ścieżki_ , zainstalował się niedaleko krawędzi Lasu, obserwując szkołę. Również tutaj, podobnie jak podczas obserwowania domu Hermiony, nałożył rozbudowane zaklęcia ochronne i monitorujące na najbliższą okolicę. Nie mógł wiedzieć, że to wszystko nie miało żadnego wpływu na inkwizytora będącego gospodarzem tego terenu. Jerzy Niemirski przez krótki czas obserwował ukrywającego się mężczyznę. Z westchnieniem zrobił krok naprzód, wychodząc z cienia tarczy, której używał do ukrycia swojej obecności.

Michael poderwał głowę i obrócił się do domniemanego napastnika, schodząc do lekkiego przysiadu. Inkwizytor pokręcił tylko głową i rozłożył puste ręce, ukazując, że nie ma przy sobie broni. Podszedł do _Prostującego Ścieżki_ i usiadł na trawie na wprost niego.

Przez dłuższą chwilę obydwaj milczeli, wpatrując się w siebie. W końcu Niemirski zapytał:

– Po co tutaj przybyłeś, _Prostujący Ścieżki_?

– Obserwować. Tym razem nie wtrącam się do niczego.

– Skąd taka zmiana? Zwykle podkładaliście informacje, książki, zaszczepialiście w umysłach ludzi wiedzę, której absolutnie mieć nie powinni. Tak jak wtedy, gdy bliźniacy Weasley wpłynęli na ostateczny kształt Hogwartu[3].

– Tym razem nie możemy nic zrobić.

– Bo?

– Bo obecnie w zamku przebywa między innymi ojciec Ulf Skygge, który z tworzeniem chaosu świetnie radzi sobie sam.

Niemirski kiwnął głową ze zrozumieniem. Doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, dlaczego van der Erst nie podjął próby wejścia do szkoły. Dyrektor, o którym tak naprawdę niewiele wiadomo. Nauczyciele, którzy przybyli wraz z nim, ale tak naprawdę pochodzą znikąd. Obecny na miejscu Harry Potter i nieprzewidywalny Severus Snape, pierwszy spośród szpiegów. A teraz jeszcze to. Inkwizytor wiedział bardzo dobrze, że jeśli w sprawę włączył się ojciec Skygge, to najlepiej cały incydent zamieść pod dywan i udawać, że nigdy się nie wydarzył. Ale on nie miał tego komfortu, musiał natychmiast powiadomić Stolicę Apostolską o tym, że ojciec Skygge znów się pojawił.

BREAK LINE

Hermiona poderwała się gwałtownie z kanapy. Jak zwykle po powrocie z Groty była nieco zdezorientowana. George jako pierwszy dopadł do niej i przytulił, a następnie odsunął od siebie i obejrzał, upewniając się, czy na pewno wszystko w porządku.

– Widzę, chłopcze, że wsiąkłeś – powiedział cicho ojciec Skygge. George zaczerwienił się, czym wzbudził rozbawienie wśród zebranych.

– Pytanie, co zamierzasz z tym zrobić, synu – dodał Artur.

Chłopak przez chwilę wpatrywał się w ojca, po czym przyklęknął przed Hermioną.

– Czy zgodzisz się zostać moją żoną, Herms?

W pierwszej chwili Gryfonka zaczęła kręcić głową, ale gdy spojrzała w twarze Harry'ego, który uśmiechał się do niej pokrzepiająco, i Mistrza Eliksirów, który nieznacznie się krzywił, zrozumiała, że chce tego, że chciałaby pozostać z Weasleyem do końca życia. Do jej świadomości nieśmiało przebijało się też to, że jeśli będą małżeństwem może to być przydatne w radzeniu sobie z rodzeństwem Dumbledore.

– Dobrze, George.

Uszczęśliwiony chłopak poderwał ją z kanapy i trzymając na rękach zaczął szalony taniec po komnacie.

– Postaw mnie, ty wariacie.

– Nigdy!

– George, przestań. Proszę. Kręci mi się w głowie – dodała słabo.

– No dobrze, niech będzie. – To mówiąc, Weasley posadził dziewczynę na fotelu, z którego chwilę wcześniej ją wyciągnął.

– Synu, chciałbym być obecny na twoim ślubie. Czy możesz go zorganizować w najbliższym czasie? Na pewno zanim wyruszycie.

– Dobrze, tato. Nawet dziś. Harry – odwrócił się w stronę Pottera – zostaniesz moim świadkiem?

– Tak, George. Dzięki za propozycję.

Granger rozejrzała się po komnacie, po czym spytała:

– Luno, czy mogę liczyć na twoją pomoc?

– Tak, Hermiono.

– Panie Weasley. – Ojciec Skygge zwrócił się do Artura. – Czy możemy zorganizować wspólną ceremonię? Wiem, że pan jako dyrektor szkoły może udzielać ślubów w świecie magicznym.

– A po co wspólną? – zapytał podejrzliwie George.

– Dlatego, że wtedy znacznie lepiej będzie działał prezent, który ode mnie dostaniecie.

– Nie widzę przeciwwskazań, możemy to zorganizować, jeśli Hermiona i George nie będą mieli nic przeciwko.

– Nie, panie Weasley.

– Nie ma problemu, tato.

BREAK LINE

Na chwilę przed ceremonią ojciec Skygge zniknął na chwilę, aby powrócić, prowadząc ze sobą dwóch mężczyzn. Czarodzieje patrzyli z ciekawością na człowieka w uniformie inkwizytora. Artur, podobnie jak Severus i ci, którzy z nim przybyli, rozpoznał w nim tego, który przywitał ich w Zakazanym Lesie, ale drugi przybysz nie był znany nikomu.

– Pozwólcie. Chciałbym przedstawić, brat Jerzy. Inkwizytor, który opiekuje się leżącym po sąsiedzku terytorium numer sto siedemnaście Świętego Oficjum. Oraz pan Michael van der Erst, _Prostujący Ścieżki_ , który tym razem został niestety – uśmiechnął się do mężczyzny – zepchnięty nieco na margines zdarzeń.

– A co tutaj robią? – spytał z ciekawością dyrektor.

– Brat Jerzy musi być obecny, aby przekazać informację do Stolicy Apostolskiej. Prostujący Ścieżki natomiast, aby dostarczyć tę wiedzę do swojej centrali.

– Ale po co? Jeśli cofniemy się w czasie, to nic nie będzie miało znaczenia.

– Właśnie dlatego oni cofną się z wami. Czy też raczej dołączą do was, gdy ja będę cofał czas.

– Cofał czas?

– Zgadza się, Hermiono. Nie możecie cofnąć się w czasie, bo wtedy tylko byście dodatkowo namieszali, dlatego że istniałaby przyszłość, którą zmienicie. A tak, najpierw wy przeniesiecie się wstecz, a gdy już traficie w odpowiednie miejsce i czas, ja cofnę linię czasu do momentu waszego lądowania. Nie chcemy wywołać efektu motyla.

– Dobrze, niech tak będzie, ojcze.

BREAK LINE

Ceremonia była krótka. Artur, jako dyrektor Hogwartu, przyjął od nich przysięgę wierności. Hermiona i George zdecydowali się na jedną ze starszych wersji. Dzieląc oprócz miłości również magię i dom. Dzięki temu pierwszemu mogli razem czarować na poziomie zbliżonym do braci będących bliźniakami. To drugie pozwoliło Hermionie uzyskać wsparcie rodu Weasleyów. Potwierdził to Artur, występujący tym razem jako ojciec pana młodego.

Ojciec Skygge natomiast pobłogosławił ich związek, dodając zupełnie niezależnie opiekę Świętego Oficjum nad wszystkimi, których Hermiona będzie traktować jak członków rodziny. Na koniec wręczył jej niewielki wisiorek na łańcuszku i coś cicho wytłumaczył. Po tym wyjaśnieniu oczy Gryfonki zrobiły się wielkie jak spodki.

BREAK LINE

Noc w Hogwarcie minęła spokojnie. Hermiona i George, po stwierdzeniu, że na seks jeszcze przyjdzie czas, przegadali ją całą próbując się lepiej poznać. Rozmawiali o wszystkim i o niczym. Poczynając od ulubione koloru, poprzez swoje przygody, aż po historię rodziny i swoje oczekiwania oraz plany na przyszłość. Gryfonka przekonała też George'a, że jeśli w odpowiednim momencie zabiorą Voldemorta z sierocińca, to uda się przeciwstawić przeciwko jego urodzeniu wychowanie, które mu zapewnią. Opowiadała, że mugolom udało się przeprowadzić takie rzeczy z sukcesami.

Następny ranek zastał całą czwórkę na Błoniach zamku. Dzień wcześniej ustalili, że skorzystają z tej samej polany, nie chcąc, aby magiczne osłony Hogwartu zakłóciły przebieg rytuału. Inkwizytor nie miał nic przeciwko temu. Obiecał, że będzie na nich czekał na krawędzi Lasu.

Gdy dotarli do skraju Błoni, wystąpił naprzód, pokazując się im. Podeszli do niego i przywitali się.

– Van der Erst już wrócił do siebie. Ich centrala mieści się w innym wymiarze, więc cokolwiek tutaj zrobimy, nie wpłynie w żaden sposób na nich.

– A pan?

– A ja polecę z wami. Gdy dotrzemy na miejsce, udam się do papieża Leona XIII .

– Zatem chodźmy, nie ma co zwlekać.

– Ma pan rację, profesorze. I jeszcze jedno – inkwizytor odwrócił się i objął spojrzeniem całą grupę – nie zmieniajcie swojego wyglądu. I zapomnijcie w ogóle, że kiedykolwiek nazywaliście się inaczej, niż jest w tych dokumentach. – To mówiąc, podał im mugolskie, brytyjskie paszporty. Dokumenty zamiast zdjęcia zawierały rysopis i znaki szczególne. Przeglądający swój dokument, Severus zwrócił uwagę, że osoba, która go przygotowywała, pozostawiła oryginalną datę urodzenia, oczywiście zmieniając rok, tak aby pasował do jego wieku oraz imię.

– Dzięki temu możecie się zalegalizować, gdy już dotrzecie na miejsce. Rekomenduję, abyście to zrobili w świecie niemagicznym, wtedy – gdyby w świecie magicznym źle się działo – będziecie mogli ukryć się wśród mugoli. Wszyscy macie mniejsze lub większe doświadczenie w życiu pośród nich.

Droga do groty zeszła na poradach dotyczących legalizacji pobytu, które inkwizytor chętnie udzielał. Gdy dotarli na miejsce, brat Jerzy rozejrzał się po raz ostatni i złapał za ręce Hermiony i Harry'ego.

Wszyscy zniknęli w rozbłysku żółtego światła.

BREAK LINE

Cała piątka uderzyła stopami w ziemię, spadając z wysokości kilku centymetrów. Szybki czar skanujący później Severus wiedział, że w okolicy krąży jakiś mugol, którego trzeba przypilnować, aby nie zobaczył zbyt wiele. Inkwizytor pożegnał się szybko i zniknął. Hermiona wraz z George'em i resztą ukryła się w rzadkim lasku, czekając na przybycie oczekiwanych gości. Gdy rozległ się trzask aportacji, Severus szybkim Obliviate skasował pamięć mugola, który podszedł zbyt blisko, dodając chwilę później zaklęcia oszałamiające, a następnie obserwował rozgrywające się na plaży wydarzenia.

BREAK LINE

 **Wyjaśnienie** :

 _[1] - Mowa oczywiście o książce Przez kraj ludzi, zwierząt i bogów, po raz pierwszy wydanej w języku polskim w 1923 roku (wcześniej, pod tytułem Beasts, Men and God, wydana w języku angielskim w Nowym Jorku). Książka stanowi zapis przygód autora na Wschodzie w okresie, kiedy wraz z polsko-rosyjską grupą „białych" powziął zamiar przedarcia się przez Mongolię do Chin. Wszedł wówczas do dowództwa „białego" oddziału samoobrony, a następnie stał się na krótko doradcą politycznym barona Ungerna. Książka była jedną z najczęściej tłumaczonych na inne języki pozycji z literatury polskiej okresu dwudziestolecia międzywojennego. Biorąc pod uwagę, że jest napisana jak dobra powieść przygodowa, zachęcam bardzo do przeczytania._

 _[2] - Według jednej z legend mieszkańcy podziemnego świata, Agharty, mieli wyjść na powierzchnię w 2029 roku._

 _[3] - Chodzi o opowiadanie Rozdział, którego nie było. Afrykański szaman z mugolskiej wioski odsyła bliźniaków Weasley na wyspę, na której tworzy się wyrwa czasoprzestrzenna przez którą trafiają w czasy Założycieli i w dość dużym stopniu wpływają na ostateczny kształt zamku._


	8. Epilog

_**Epilog**_

Na nadmorskiej plaży z trzaskiem aportacji pojawiło się mieszane towarzystwo, składające się z trzech młodych chłopaków i uderzająco podobnej do dwóch z nich dziewczyny, zapewne ich siostry. Mocne słowa o zdradzie, zaprzepaszczonych ideałach oraz nielojalności, jakie padały pomiędzy mężczyznami, szybko zostały zastąpione zaklęciami, które z każdą chwilą przybierały na intensywności. Chwilę później młody blondyn broniący się przed atakiem jednego z braci całkowicie już przerzucił się na klątwy czarnomagiczne. Na tragedię nie trzeba było długo czekać, zabłąkany promień zaklęcia pomknął w stronę dziewczyny. Na chwilę wszyscy uczestnicy zdarzeń oraz całe otoczenie zastygło w bezruchu. Mężczyzna trzymający się na uboczu i niebiorący udziału w walce rzucił się w stronę kobiety, ale widać było, że nie zdąży. Lecz na miejscu był jeszcze ktoś inny. Ktoś, kto szybkim ruchem wyszarpnął z przyczepionego do przedramienia pokrowca różdżkę. Trzynastoipółcalowa różdżka z bukowego drewna z rdzeniem z włosa jednorożca została wycelowana przez jej właściciela przed dziewczynę, a mocny głos wykrzyczał zaklęcie: _Maximus Protego_! Lecąca w stronę kobiety klątwa zrykoszetowała gdzieś w niebo.

BREAK LINE

Mężczyźni natychmiast przerwali walkę i skierowali swoje różdżki w stronę, z której nadleciało zaklęcie tarczy. Ten trzeci złapał dziewczynę i ukrył ją za swoimi plecami, jednocześnie wyciągając magiczny przyrząd. Nad plażą, gdzie jeszcze chwilę wcześniej trwała walka, zaległa śmiertelna cisza.

Stojący na plaży intensywnie wpatrywali się w poruszające się zarośla. Po chwili wyszła z nich czteroosobowa grupa. Tylko dobiegający czterdziestki mężczyzna o bladej cerze, prostych brązowych włosach i zimnych niebieskich oczach ubrany w czarne proste szaty trzymał w ręku różdżkę. Ale delikatne strzepywanie palców towarzyszącego mu, wyglądającego jak idealna kopia towarzysza, na oko dwudziestoletniego młodzieńca w okularach jasno wskazywały, że różdżka znajdzie się w jego ręku, nim ktokolwiek zdoła wypowiedzieć pierwszą sylabę zaklęcia. Wszyscy czworo wyglądali na ludzi, którzy posiadali bogate doświadczenie w walce. Nawet wychodząc z rzadkiego lasku, nie szli zwartą grupą, a rozproszonym wachlarzem, którego środek wyznaczał najstarszy mężczyzna i dziewczyna, zaś boki ubezpieczało dwóch chłopaków mniej więcej w tym samym wieku, ubranych w mugolskie, wyglądające na wygodne, stroje o dziwnym kroju.

Chwilę później obie grupy spotkały się na środku plaży. Przez krótki moment wszyscy lustrowali się wzrokiem, aby ostatecznie opuścić różdżki. Zanim ktokolwiek zdążył się odezwać, rozległ się wesoły głos dziewczyny:

\- Doktor Livingstone, jak sądzę?[1] - spytała.

Albus Dumbledore spojrzał na dziewczynę jak na wariatkę. Z racji swojego pochodzenia wiedział, czyje to były słowa oraz w jakich okolicznościach zostały wypowiedziane. Miał tylko nadzieję, że nie są zapowiedzią jego rychłej śmierci. Choć nie miałby nic przeciwko grobowcowi w opactwie Westminsterskim. Szybki rzut oka na towarzyszy dziewczyny powiedział mu, że oni też wiedzą.

\- Raczej nie. A nawet zdecydowanie nie. Nazywam się Albus Dumbledore. To mój brat Aberforth i siostra Ariana oraz nasz przyjaciel, Gellert.

\- Jak na przyjaciół macie ciekawy sposób spędzania wolnego czasu, panie Dumbledore – powiedział najstarszy z przybyszów.

\- To tylko drobne nieporozumienie, proszę pana. - Tym razem postanowił odezwać się Gellert. Grindelwald nie mógł zrozumieć, czemu, gdy wypowiadał te słowa, młodzieniec nienoszący okularów prychnął pod nosem.

\- Spokojnie, George - uciszyła go dziewczyna.

\- I przez to drobne nieporozumienie musieliśmy skasować pamięć jakiemuś biednemu mugolowi, który wam się przyglądał. Dobrze, że byliśmy na miejscu. Wiecie, chłopcy, nie wiem, czy słyszeliście o czymś takim jak Międzynarodowy Kodeks Tajności Czarów? Jeśli nie, to niniejszym informuję, że to coś obowiązuje już od ponad dwustu lat – podkreślił mężczyzna w czerni.

Obaj Dumbledore'owie i Grindelwald spuścili głowy po tej reprymendzie. Ariana dalej przyglądała się mówiącemu mężczyźnie z ciekawością. Jakiś wewnętrzny głos mówił jej, że temu człowiekowi, który właśnie zwrócił uwagę jej braciom i Gellertowi, można zaufać.

\- Severusie, myślę że ci kawalerowie zrozumieli już swoje błędy, ale powinniśmy też porozmawiać z ich opiekunami – wtrąciła się dziewczyna.

\- Nasi rodzice nie żyją, proszę pani. – Ariana sama nie wiedziała czemu się odezwała.

\- I twoi bracia się tobą opiekują?

\- Tak, proszę pani.

\- Mam na imię Hermiona, nie musisz do mnie mówić proszę pani, Ariano.

\- Dobrze, proszę pani. – Cała piątka młodzieńców prychnęła cicho, zaś na wargach mężczyzny pokazał się na chwilę szyderczy uśmieszek. Gryfonka wzruszyła ramionami i kontynuowała przesłuchanie.

\- Ale nie robią tego chyba dość dobrze? - Uśmiechnęła się porozumiewawczo do dziewczynki.

\- Nie, raczej nie. Oni nie potrafią gotować, wie pani? - wyszeptała dziewczynka; nie dość jednak cicho, bo usłyszeli ją wszyscy.

\- No, to faktycznie straszne – zgodziła się z nią Hermiona, posyłając nad głową dziecka przepraszające spojrzenie obydwu Dumbledore'om.

\- A teraz Albus chce mnie zostawić i wyjechać z Gellertem – poskarżyła się.

Severus Snape spojrzał po kolei na obydwu chłopców swoim najlepszym spojrzeniem Naczelnego Postrachu Hogwartu, wyrażającym rozczarowanie ich postępowaniem. Obaj bardzo szybko spuścili oczy.

\- Tak, to faktycznie jest pewien problem – powiedział. - Bo pan – zwrócił się do Abefortha – pozostaje jeszcze w szkole i nie może zająć się siostrą, prawda?

\- Tak, sir.

\- Jest rozwiązanie tego problemu, Severusie. Magiczny kontrakt, zgodnie z wolą Kendry. - George powołał się na ustalone jeszcze przed wyruszeniem w przeszłość hasło. Nie dodał, że Kendra, z którą rozmawiali, była duchem. Rodzeństwo Dumbledore nie musiało o tym wiedzieć, a magiczny test prawdomówności, gdyby chcieli go przeprowadzić, potwierdzi prawdziwość wygłoszonych słów.

\- Kendra? Państwo znali naszą matkę? - spytał Aberforth, podrywając głowę i patrząc z nadzieją.

\- Poznaliśmy ją niedawno. Wyświadczyła nam dużą przysługę i prosiła, że gdyby coś się jej stało, mamy się wami zaopiekować – odpowiedział Mistrz Eliksirów.

\- I, jak widać, zdążyliśmy na czas - dodał chłopak w okularach, śledząc lot zbliżającej się maleńkiej kropki. - Chyba Ministerstwo chce komuś przypomnieć, że nieletni nie uprawiają magii. Opiekunowi się dostanie, że nie upilnował.

\- Teraz i tak nie możemy nic zrobić – powiedział smutnym głosem Albus. Wielokrotnie słyszał w szkole o tym, że nieletnim przyłapanym na czarowaniu poza szkołą jest łamana różdżka i nie mogą oni kupić nowej.

\- Możemy. Jak już wspomniał George, rozwiązaniem jest magiczny kontrakt zawierany pomiędzy nami a obecnym opiekunem. Jeśli będzie zawarty PRZED odebraniem upomnienia, to my zajmiemy się rozmową z przedstawicielami Ministerstwa.

\- Pomiędzy całą waszą czwórką a Albusem? - spytał z ciekawością Grindelwald.

\- Ach, nie. Nie ma potrzeby. Wystarczę ja i George. Severusie, Harry, Gellercie, zostaniecie gwarantami kontraktu?

\- A z czym się wiąże złamanie umowy? - chciał wiedzieć Gellert.

\- Utrata magii dla łamiącego zasady i gwaranta. To działa znacznie lepiej niż zwyczajna śmierć. - Hermiona powiedziała to takim tonem i z takim wyrazem twarzy, że nawet zaprawiony w spotkaniach z Voldemortem Snape zadrżał.

Gellert przez chwilę patrzył niewidzącym okiem w dal, aby po chwili skinąć powoli głową. Aberforth spoglądał na to rozszerzonymi ze zdumienia oczyma. Sądził, że po tym, co się stało, Grindelwald się nie zgodzi. Był jeszcze zbyt młody, aby zrozumieć, że jego brata łączy z Gellertem nie tylko przyjaźń. Albus spojrzał z wdzięcznością na przyjaciela, ale nie mógł się zbytnio cieszyć, bowiem ta szalona dziewczyna, która chciała de facto adoptować jego rodzeństwo, już zaczęła ich ustawiać do rytuału. Moment później najstarszy Dumbledore stał już na wprost Hermiony i George'a z ręką Gellerta na ramieniu. Po drugiej stronie starszy mężczyzna trzymał dłoń na barku chłopaka, zaś okularnik – dziewczyny, która w tej samej chwili skinęła głową Albusowi, że zaraz zaczynają. Pomiędzy nimi stanął Aberforth i Ariana. Wszyscy poczuli napływającą magię.

\- Niech się zacznie Rytuał Serca – wygłosili jednym głosem wszyscy trzej gwaranci, rozpoczynając jeden z najstarszych magicznych obrzędów. Albus szerzej otworzył oczy; nie spodziewał się, że do zawiązania kontraktu zostanie użyty rytuał, który miał najwyższy status w magicznym świecie. A potem przyszło zrozumienie. Jeśli zdążą, nim sowa doleci, żaden urzędnik Ministerstwa Magii nie będzie mógł ingerować w karę nałożoną przez rodziców. Dumbledore słyszał tylko o dwóch albo trzech rodzinach, które w każdym pokoleniu decydowało się na taki rytuał względem swoich dzieci.

\- Ja, Albus Percival Wulfryk Brian Dumbledore, syn Percivala Dumbledore'a oraz Kendry de domo Wiliams, przysięgam, że będąc w pełni władz umysłowych, potwierdzam, że działając w dobrej wierze, oddaję pod opiekę Hermiony i George'a moje rodzeństwo, Aberfortha i Arianę. Jako zabezpieczenie kontraktu stawiam swoją magię. Jeśli kiedykolwiek sprzeniewierzę się zasadom ustanowionym przez Hermionę i George'a, utracę swoją magię.

\- Ja, Hermiona Jane Granger-Weasley, córka Richarda Granger oraz Jane de domo Blackson oraz żona George'a Weasleya, przysięgam, że będąc w pełni władz umysłowych, potwierdzam, że działając w dobrej wierze, przyjmuję pod swoją opiekę Aberfortha i Arianę Dumbledore. Jako zabezpieczenie kontraktu stawiam swoją magię. Jeśli kiedykolwiek sprzeniewierzę się swoim obowiązkom opieki nad powierzonymi mi dziećmi, utracę swoją magię.

\- Ja, George Weasley, syn Artura Weasleya oraz Molly de domo Prewett oraz mąż Hermiony Jane Granger-Weasley, przysięgam, że będąc w pełni władz umysłowych, potwierdzam, że działając w dobrej wierze, przyjmuję pod swoją opiekę Aberfortha i Arianę Dumbledore. Jako zabezpieczenie kontraktu stawiam swoją magię. Jeśli kiedykolwiek sprzeniewierzę się swoim obowiązkom opieki nad powierzonymi mi dziećmi, utracę swoją magię.

\- Ja, Gellert Grindelwald, jako gwarant Albusa Dumbledore'a, stawiając na szali Wielkiej Wagi swoją magię i życie, przysięgam dołożyć wszelkich starań, aby zobowiązania zawiązanego kontraktu zostały dotrzymane w całości.

\- Ja, Severus Tobiasz Snape, jako gwarant George'a Weasleya przysięgam dołożyć wszelkich starań, aby zobowiązania zawiązanego kontraktu zostały dotrzymane w całości. Na szali Wielkiej Wagi stawiam swoją magię i życie.

\- Ja, Harry James Potter, jako gwarant Hermiony Granger-Weasley przysięgam dołożyć wszelkich starań, aby zobowiązania zawiązanego kontraktu zostały dotrzymane w całości. Na szali Wielkiej Wagi stawiam swoją magię i życie.

Nad całą grupą pojawiła się wielka kula błękitnego światła, która powoli opadła na uczestników rytuału. Nad plażą przetoczył się grzmot i rozległ się głęboki głos, przywodzący na myśl odgłos toczących się kamieni:

 **\- Dokonało się!**

Po chwili kula energii zniknęła. Prawie w tej samej chwili do Aberfortha podleciała niewielka płomykówka z obrączką Ministerstwa Magii na łapie. Zanim jednak młody Dumbledore zdążył wyciągnąć rękę, przesyłkę odebrał George. W tym momencie rozległy się dwa trzaski aportacji i na niewielkiej plaży zrobiło się tłoczno. Przybysze ubrani byli w szare uniformy aurorów. Ze zdziwieniem spojrzeli na dorosłego mężczyznę trzymającego kopertę z upomnieniem, który obojętnym ruchem rzucił nieotwarty list na piasek, jednocześnie wypowiadając cichym głosem zaklęcie ognia. Popiół ze spalonej przesyłki rozwiał wiatr. Jakby na ten sygnał obaj aurorzy wyciągnęli różdżki, ale zanim zdążyli coś powiedzieć, odezwała się kobieta:

\- Dziecko, które użyło magii, pozostaje pod opieką moją i mojego męża. Zastosowany został Rytuał Serca, co oznacza, że mogą się panowie grzecznie pożegnać.

Żaden z aurorów się nie poruszył, dalej celowali w pierś Hermiony. Zareagowali dopiero, gdy kobieta powolnym ruchem wyciągnęła spod bluzki wisiorek, który następnie ostrożnie zdjęła i trzymając za łańcuszek, uniosła w powietrze. Złotego krzyża Chi Rho, dla którego tłem były klucze Piotrowe[2], nie dało się pomylić z niczym innym. Tylko wysocy rangą funkcjonariusze Kongregacji Nauki Wiary mieli prawo ich używać. Różdżki automatycznie opadły w dół.

\- Na mocy porozumienia Merlina Wielkiego oraz Leona I Wielkiego[3] ogłaszam, że zarówno ja, jak i moja rodzina oraz wszystkie osoby przysposobione poprzez Rytuał Serca lub Rytuał Przyjęcia pozostajemy poza prawem magicznego świata.

Trzask deportacji towarzyszył znikającym aurorom. Severus szczerze im współczuł tego, że będą musieli poinformować swoich przełożonych o inkwizytorze będącym czarodziejem grasującym po Wielkiej Brytanii.

BREAK LINE

Kilka miesięcy po wydarzeniach na plaży Hermiona weszła do pokoju Ariany w ich domu. Aberforth przebywał w szkole, zaś George, działając pod pseudonimem Zonko, wprowadzał na rynek nowe produkty mające w przyszłości wpłynąć w znaczący sposób na charakter Freda i George'a Weasleyów. Nastolatka podniosła głowę znad czytanej książki i spojrzała na swoją przybraną mamę.

\- To już dziś, prawda?

\- Tak, dziś jest pierwsza pełnia roku. Możemy wreszcie wykorzystać runy, które dostałam w Grocie Oczekiwania. Jeśli wszystko przebiegnie pomyślnie, to jutro pojedziemy po różdżkę. Rozmawiałam już z dyrektorem Dippetem, przyjmie cię do Hogwartu na indywidualne zajęcia. Jest wniebowzięty po tym, co na zajęciach pokazują uczniom wujek Severus i wujek Harry. Zgodziłby się na wszystko. Powiedział, że chciałby, żeby któryś z nich został dyrektorem, gdy jego już zabraknie.

Ariana uśmiechnęła się do swoich myśli. Wiedziała, że wujkowie Severus i Harry pod przybranymi nazwiskami zaczęli pracę w Hogwarcie. Gdy tylko zamieszkali razem Hermiona, z niewielką pomocą George'a, Harry'ego i Severusa, opowiedziała zarówno dzieciom, jak i Albusowi oraz Gellertowi całą ich historię. Po tym, wszyscy złożyli sobie nawzajem magiczną przysięgę, że nie dopuszczą do tego, aby zło zapanowało nad światem i że jeśli kogoś z nich zabraknie to inni będą kontynuować tę misję. Ale przez najbliższe ćwierć wieku nie spodziewali się żadnych niespodzianek.

BREAK LINE

W mroźny zimowy wieczór trzydziestego pierwszego grudnia tysiąc dziewięćset dwudziestego szóstego roku pod obskurnym budynkiem sierocińca Wool's w zaniedbanej części Londynu stało dwóch mężczyzn w długich czarnych płaszczach. Tylko dzięki zaklęciu rozgrzewającemu wytrwali w tym miejscu. Oczywiście za wszystkim stała Hermiona, która uznała, że trzeba zabrać małego Toma zaraz po urodzeniu do nich. George'owi nigdy nie udało się jej niczego odmówić. Również Harry miał pewną słabość do pomysłów przyjaciółki. Przez te słabości nie siedzieli teraz w ciepłym domu, bawiąc się z sześcioletnim synem i czteroletnią córeczką Weasleyów, tylko stali od kilku godzin na mrozie. Chwilę później zaklęcie monitorujące, jakie dyskretnie rzucili na wchodzącą do sierocińca Meropę, zasygnalizowało jej śmierć. Spojrzeli na siebie i równym krokiem ruszyli w stronę drzwi, przy których spotkali mugolskiego konstabla.

Policjant spojrzał na nich uważnie i mocno zapukał w drzwi, które po chwili otworzyły się, ukazując kobietę w białym fartuchu ze sztywnym czepkiem na głowie. Nic nie mówiąc, gestem zaprosiła konstabla do środka. Dopiero po tym zwróciła się do Harry'ego i George'a:

\- Słucham, panowie?

\- Wynajęty przez nas detektyw poinformował, że trafiła do państwa Meropa Gaunt. Zgodnie z naszymi ustaleniami może również używać nazwiska Riddle. To nasza kuzynka, z którą straciliśmy kontakt kilkanaście lat temu i od tego czasu jej szukamy.

Opiekunka sierocińca przegapiła nieznaczny ruch różdżką wykonany przez Harry'ego Pottera. Ale nie umknęło to stojącemu kawałek dalej policjantowi, który uśmiechnął się kpiąco.

\- Posterunkowy Nightingale[4] – przedstawił się.

Brwi George'a podjechały w górę, kiedy ten rozpoznał nazwisko człowieka, którego widział dwukrotnie w domu swoich rodziców. Po raz pierwszy, gdy mieli z Fredem po siedem lat. Po raz drugi w przeddzień wyjazdu do Hogwartu. Widząc pytający wzrok Harry'ego, pokręcił nieznacznie głową i różdżka zniknęła w ukrytym w rękawie pokrowcu.

BREAK LINE

Niecałą godzinę, kilka zaklęć pamięci oraz jedną bardzo udaną transmutację później opuścili niegościnny budynek. Obsługa była przekonana, że dziecko urodziło się martwe. Nadszedł czas na wcielenie w życie wymyślonej przez Hermionę operacji o kryptonimie „Urodzenie przeciwko wychowaniu". Ale to już temat na oddzielną historię.

BREAK LINE

 **Wyjaśnienie:**

 _[1] - Autorem słów jest Henry Stanley, który w 1871 roku odnalazł, uznawanego za zaginionego od roku, dr. Livingstone'a w wiosce tubylców Udżidżi nad jeziorem Tanganika. Zapewne Stanley doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że rozmawia z dr. Livingstone'm, ponieważ nieprawdopodobne było, aby w tej okolicy znajdował się inny biały. Niemniej jednak, chcąc być dżentelmenem w każdym calu, Stanley zadał pytanie, które przeszło do historii._

 _[2] - Ponieważ nie ma jednego ogólnie przyjętego herbu inkwizycji, jako takiej musiałem skorzystać z własnej wyobraźni. Klucze Piotrowe stanowią element wielu herbów prefektów Kongregacji Nauki Wiary, zaś krzyż Chi Rho to jeden z najstarszych chrystogramów używanych w chrześcijaństwie. Powstaje z nałożenia na siebie greckich liter Chi i Rho, będących pierwszymi literami słowa Chrystus. Krzyż Chi Rho wygląda jak litera P z przedłużoną nóżką, na którą nałożono literę X. Obrazek można bez problemu znaleźć w internecie po wpisaniu w Google „krzyż Chi Rho"._

 _[3] - Papież od 29 września 440 do 10 listopada 461, święty kościoła katolickiego i prawosławnego._

 _[4] - Nightingale to postać z książki „Rzeki Londynu" Bena Aaronovitcha. Jest to czarodziej zajmujący się w londyńskiej policji wszystkimi „dziwnymi" sprawami. Podobnie jak Dumbledore nie ma też problemów ze swoim wiekiem. Zachęcam do przeczytania. Postać została też przeze mnie wykorzystana w „Międzyświecie"._


End file.
